Understanding
by silver-eagle1
Summary: The War has reached its final stage. The winners will get everything, the losers nothing. But can Voldemort be defeated? And if so, how? HG/SS
1. Out with the old and in with the new

Understanding

Chapter 1: Out with the old and in with the new

I couldn't help thinking that things were never going to be the same again. The tower I'd lived in, during term time, for the past seven years. The room I had lived in for the past two years, both of which I would perhaps never see again. It startled me then to think just how many of my memories had taken place in this tower, and how little I could recall of my life without magic, before I had come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All of the places I had wanted to visit, all the things I had wanted to do when I was a grown up adult in the big wide world, which had seemed so clear cut, so real, back when Ron, Harry and I would discuss our futures excitedly in front of a roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room, while the two of them played wizarding chess and I puzzled over arithmancy equations. We'd gradually begun to stop talking about it when the far future started to look so much more like the very near future, at around last Christmas time. 

I can't deny that I was excited, but a big part of the excitement was definitely apprehension. It was always the unknown that I was afraid of. When I knew what was coming, I could always handle it. If my future had been all mapped out in some kind of desk job at the Ministry, I would have had no doubts that I would have been able to cope with whatever was thrown my way. However, my path was anything but mapped out, so I found myself on that morning of the 30th June, lying in my four poster bed, not quite able to open my eyes and acknowledge that at 3pm that afternoon, my old life would end, and my new life would begin, almost unrecognisable from the life I had lead previously.

That morning, I was perhaps the most nervous, and excited I had ever felt before then. Because what was to come was that I was, that afternoon, to leave school and begin my new life as an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. The war against Voldemort was gathering pace, and Unspeakables were headhunted from birth for their special abilities, the nature of which I had no idea. I had received my acceptance letter from the Department of Mysteries on my 18th birthday last September, and had been able to tell no one, not even my parents. Professor Dumbledore had been informed of my future career, but everyone else was under the assumption that I would be travelling the world, conducting research into arithmancy, which accounts for why they will see me so rarely.

After I had spent far too long pondering over things, I wrenched open the scarlet and gold hangings around my bed, finding a barn owl perched patiently on my bed side table, presumably coming up to find me after discovering that I wasn't present at breakfast. After having given my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the bright sunlight which glanced in through the window, I took the parchment tied around the owl's leg and offered it a handy owl treat. I sat back on the bed and unfolded the parchment.

Dear Miss Granger,

I would be delighted if you would join me in my office for a short meeting at 10am. Please bring your Department of Mysteries Handbook.

Kind regards, Albus Dumbledore

I put the letter aside and looked at my watch. It was 9:30. I had a quick shower, dressed and made my way through the corridors to the Headmasters office. The stone gargoyle moved aside as I approached it, and I stepped onto the moving spiral staircase. Once the staircase stopped, I was greeted by the magnificent sight of Professor Dumbledore's office. This had always been one of my favourite places in the school, apart from the library, obviously. The circular room was filled with all kinds of odd contraptions, portraits and the beautiful red and gold Fawkes in one corner. I could see that Professor Dumbledore clearly wasn't there, however the long black hair of Professor Snape was visible, in front of Dumbledore's mahogany desk, peering over a book. 

I cleared my throat to make my presence known, at which he looked up quickly, nodded vaguely in my direction and looked back to the book. I took the empty chair next to him and waited, my innate Gryffindor curiosity immediately wanting to know what he was reading, where was Professor Dumbledore and what Professor Snape was doing in my meeting with Dumbledore. However, from experience I knew not to ask questions of this particular teacher, especially when he's busy. Minutes later, I heard a whooshing sound and Professor Dumbledore appeared suddenly in the roaring flames, which had turned bright emerald green.

'Ah, Hermione, nice to see you. I'm sorry I'm late. Would you like a sherbet lemon?' 

He asked as he sat down opposite me, offering a silver bowl full of the sweets. 

'Yes, thank you.' I answered, taking one and unwrapping it.

'Now, unfortunately, due to the current circumstances, no one will be available for your brief at the Department of Mysteries this afternoon. I will give you what information I can, and Severus here will inform you of anything you find you need to know, as it comes up.'

'Er, what….' I started, my eyes flicking between the two Professors.

'I am sorry,' Professor Dumbledore stepped in, smiling 'I'd overlooked the fact that you aren't aware of our status. Both Severus and I are Unspeakables also. Now, after the Graduation Ceremony, you are to go with Severus to what will be your base, via the Department of Mysteries.'

'Er, my base, or _our_ base?' I asked worriedly, my eyes shifting to Professor Snape.

'The two of you will be working together. Unspeakables always work in pairs, for their own safety.'

I locked eyes with Professor Snape. We gaped at each other in horror.

'Albus….' He said threateningly, just as I said 'Professor….'

'It was not my decision.' He cut in quickly 'The Department of Mysteries always partners people for mutual benefit, you know that. I suggest you make the best of your situation, rather than complaining about it.'

I looked at the floor, knowing he was right, but definitely not happy about it.

'Now, I wish you both luck in your task. You may use this fire to floo to the Department of Mysteries. Now, we have a Graduation Ceremony to attend, I believe.'

'Thanks, Professor.' I said, getting up to leave.

'Oh, could I have your handbook, I'll need to activate it.' 

'Yes, of course.' 

I undid the chain around my neck and passed the tiny, feather-light golden book to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape also got up to leave, nodded to Dumbledore, and walked towards the door. I followed. He opened the door, pausing as if to let me through first. I hesitated for a moment, waiting for my brain to get into action and move out of the door. As I finally started to move, He gave up on me actually going through the door and made to go out himself, resulting in us colliding into one another, the swinging door pushing us out as both of us tutted loudly at the same time. I looked back to see Professor Dumbledore grinning stupidly after us before nearly breaking my neck as the staircase suddenly began to descend. 

Once at the bottom the stone gargoyle moved aside, and we moved past it. I felt I had to say something, so I took a deep breath and began.

'Professor, look, I know that neither of us is happy about this,' He snorted 'But Dumbledore's right, isn't he. We're…' I swallowed 'Colleagues now, after all. We're both going to have to make an effort.'

There was a long silence. He sighed loudly.

'You're right, as always. Just don't call me 'Professor' once we're gone.' He said sharply, before turning and stalking off down the corridor.

I followed a few seconds later, back to Gryffindor tower to prepare for graduation.

Once in my room, I finished packing everything into my trunk, charmed it to be feather-light and dressed in my new graduation robes of a knee length scarlet dress trimmed with gold and long scarlet cloak with gold trim again and a Gryffindor lion on the back. Once fully ready I went out to wait in the Gryffindor common room.

'Hermione! Where have you been all morning?' Ron said as he jumped down the stairs, two at a time. Harry followed soon after him. Both were dressed in black trouser, white shirts and red ties, with the same scarlet and gold cloak as me.

'I slept in. What've you two been up to?'

'We went to say goodbye to Hagrid. We knocked at your door but you didn't answer.' Harry said, grinning.

'I was probably in the shower. I'll just have to say goodbye at the ceremony. Are you all ready to go down?'

'Yeah. I'm really gonna miss this place.' Ron said, looking around the common room. 'Well I suppose we should get going. I'm starving!'

'You always are, Ron! What will you do when you have to get your own meals?' I joked as the three of us tumbled out of the common room.

'He'll probably discover McDonalds!!' Harry replied, laughing.

'What's that?' Ron asked, looking confused.

Harry and I both looked at each other and rolled our eyes, and we made our way down to the Great Hall for the last time as Hogwarts students.

A/N

Please review, I will be extremely grateful for any constructive criticism. 

I couldn't decide whether to write this in first or third person, then in past or present tense, so if it crosses over anywhere then please tell me. 

Thank you for reading!!!!


	2. The Department of Mysteries

Understanding

Sorry, I forgot to put in a disclaimer, so here it is.

Disclaimer – None of this belongs to me, and I am not making any money from it.

Chapter 2: The Department of Mysteries

The Graduation Ceremony passed by in a swirling blur of colour, like I was travelling through it by floo powder. I know I was there; I can remember everything about it, but I couldn't say how it felt, because it was kind of like I was on the outside looking in. Gryffindor won the house cup for the seventh year in a row, all of the seventh years and myself collected our Hogwarts diplomas, and we ate a lovely feast of everything you can imagine. When it was over, everyone made to leave for the train in Hogsmeade.

'I'm really sorry you two, but I forgot to tell you. I'm not getting the train. I've got my apparition test this afternoon with Professor Dumbledore.' I had forgotten to tell them that I wouldn't be getting the Hogwarts Express to King's Cross.

'What?! But we always get the train! I know you have to have left school to get your Apparition license, but isn't an hour after graduation going a bit far?' Ron asked while Harry looked on, aghast.

'Well, I'm going away, aren't I? How else am I going to get around?' This was only a half lie, I had actually taken my test and passed last week, but it seemed like a convenient excuse.

'Come on you two,' Harry said 'Don't argue now. Have you got to stay at the school then Hermione?'

'Yes. You'd better go, or you'll miss your train.' I said, not wanting them to go.

'I'm really going to miss you,' Harry said 'And all the good times we've had here.'

'Me too, you've got us out of so many scrapes over the years.' Ron added. 'And you've been a great friend, obviously.'

'Oh, stop being so sentimental, you're going to make me cry!' I smiled, tears already in my eyes. 'And this isn't goodbye, anyway.'

'Come here, I think we should have one last group hug.' Harry said, and the three of us gathered together.

'You guys have been the bestest friends I could ever have asked for.' I said, snivelling. 'Just be careful, both of you. And remember, always do what you think is right.'

'You sound like Dumbledore now.' Ron grinned, as we pulled apart.

'Is that a bad thing? She's right you know.' Harry said.

'Yeah, I know. When this is all over, we'll all have a good laugh about it, promise?'

'Sure,' I smiled, thinking positively. 'I'll see you both very soon, okay?'

'Yeah, very soon.' They replied.

'Goodbye then,' I said, not wanting them to leave 'Remember what I said.'

'Bye 'Mione, love you. See you soon, Have a great time!' They shouted after me as I walked up the marble staircase in the entrance hall. When I reached the top, I turned around and waved, tears streaming down my cheeks. They waved back, then walked out of the door and were gone.

I made my way up to my room, cleaned myself up and grabbed my trunk, locking the door on my way out. The deserted common room brought back so many memories, happy and sad, that I had to sit down in front of the fire, in my favourite armchair and cry silently for a few minutes. Recovering myself, I stood up and walked over to the portrait hole. I looked around.

'Well, this is goodbye, then. It's been great knowing you.' I said to the empty room. 'Thankyou.' I whispered. The portrait of Godric Gryffindor himself, over the fire, winked at me as I turned and left.

Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were both waiting for me by the time I reached Dumbledore's office, drinking tea on a sofa in the corner. 

'Hello.' I said, walking over.

'Are you ready? Its time we should be leaving.' Professor Snape stood up, putting his china tea cup down on a table. I nodded in reply.

'Here's your handbook, Hermione.' Dumbledore handed me my golden book on the chain 'I wish the both of you well. I trust we will be seeing one another sooner, rather than later.' He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. My handbook now had a bright white beam shining from a gem on the book's spine. Detail had now come alive on the surface, which was previously smooth. Ornate patterns covered the solid golden exterior. I fixed the clasp behind my neck and tucked it beneath my cloak. Professor Snape bid goodbye to Professor Dumbledore, then walked over to the fire, dragging a large black trunk behind him. He threw a pinch of powder from a tin on the mantelpiece into the fire. The flames turned emerald green.

'Call out The Leaky Cauldron, okay?' Professor Snape said to me before stepping into the green flames himself, calling 'The Leaky Cauldron' clearly as he went.

I dragged my trunk into the fire, feeling the flames tickle my arms and legs subtly. I shouted 'The Leaky Cauldron' and felt a whoosh carry me off as I closed my eyes. Seconds later, I stumbled out of the dirty fire place in the Leaky Cauldron. Professor Snape was standing nearby. I grinned widely at him, although it may have looked more like a grimace, since I was feeling slightly sick from the floo. He scowled back, and we set off into the courtyard, where he tapped the correct bricks and we were suddenly standing at the top of Diagon Alley.

Professor Snape strode off, apparently not noticing that I was still there, so I ran to catch up with him.

'Professor, where are we going?' I hissed

'Gringotts.' He said curtly, just as we turned into the large white building. Deciding to keep quiet and just follow, I kept up with him as we went straight to an oak door at the back of the wizarding bank. He opened the door and we went through. The room beyond the door was tiny, much like a muggle lift. An intercom-type contraption was attached to the wall near the door, and it was this which Professor Snape spoke into.

'HG04937, repeat HG04937 and SS02845, repeat SS02845 require access to the DoM.' 

At his words the whole room gave a dangerous jerk, which wasn't distinguishable as movement to the right, left, forwards, backwards, up or down. It could have been in any direction imaginable. Just as suddenly as it had started, the jerk stopped, and Professor Snape opened the door we had come through. To my surprise, the view wasn't anything like the clean environment of Gringotts which I had seen previously. Now, beyond the door was a damp, dark cavern, which I immediately knew was several hundred metres below Gringotts bank. A small wagon pulled up several seconds later, on a track running outside of the door. 

Professor Snape climbed into the wagon, which was not guarded over by a goblin. I followed and sat in the back of the wagon, which smelled suspiciously of kebabs. He pulled out a golden handbook identical to mine from inside his robes, and put the white beam of light shining from the spine in contact with a tiny gem attached to the side of the wagon. I did the same with my handbook, and found a tiny gem on my side of the wagon as well. As my beam of light made contact, the wagon took off at breakneck speed, nearly making me sick.

The wagon journey took nearly ten minutes before we came to a halt in an even damper, darker cavern. We both climbed out of the wagon, stumbling slightly after the stomach churning ride. Not twenty metres before us lay a colossal dragon, which I recognised from reference books as a Welsh Green. It was asleep, the ground trembling when it inhaled, smoke pouring from its nostrils as it exhaled. Professor Snape didn't appear to seem bothered, so I assumed that there was no danger and followed him past the dragon's sleeping form. As we approached, one of its eyelids opened and we were fixed with a large amber eye. The dragon watched us for a second, then fell asleep once more. 

I could now see that beyond the dragon there was a huge stone door, which we were obviously headed towards. As we drew near, the door opened and we stepped through before it slammed with a loud bang behind us. We were now standing in a vast entrance hall, with shining mahogany floors and ebony furniture. On the other side of this room, if you could call it a room was a marble staircase even more magnificent that the one at Hogwarts. I stared around in wonder, comparing it to the first time I ever set foot in Hogwarts and deciding that this was definitely at least as amazing as that, if not more.

'Wow, this place is incredible!' My eyes landed on an immense crystal chandelier suspended in mid air, its candles glittering against the dark ceiling. My comment was greeted by silence, so I looked over to Professor Snape, and found him smiling at me. I looked away quickly. Professor Snape? Smiling? Surely it couldn't be true. I dared myself to look back, preparing myself to greet his usual scowl, and nearly fainted in shock when I found that he really was smiling.

'Professor, er, why are you smiling?' I dared myself to ask since he was so obviously in a good mood.

'Please don't call me 'Professor'. And we don't have time to talk about this right now. Follow me.' His voice was silky as ever, but his black, black eyes were somehow warmer, and he was still smiling. He seemed to waiting for some sort of response, so I smiled, nodded, and followed him across the cavernous room and up the staircase. Once at the top of the staircase we walked along a wide corridor to the left of the staircase. The place appeared to be deserted, so far we had come across no one. I noticed as we moved past the all of the doors down this corridor were labelled in Latin. We stopped outside of a white panelled door at the very end of the corridor, which was labelled 'Sepelïre Noster Vëra'. 

'Bury our Truth.' I whispered, almost to myself. I knew quite a bit of Latin through my extended reading in the library.

'You're familiar with Latin?' Professor Snape asked, with a look on his face which I had never seen before, presumably meaning that he was impressed.

'Yes, it helps to know it. Even if I've never had to speak it, loads of texts in the library are only available in Latin. Obviously you know the language, most of the Potions texts are in Latin.'

'The branch of Potions is particularly close to it, yes. I think Albus should make a point of teaching Latin to all Hogwarts students. It's a beautiful language, and is used in almost every magical subject.'

'I agree. Are we going to go in?' I asked, wondering why we are standing in a deserted corridor miles beneath London talking about Latin, when this man has just said we are in a hurry. He nodded, cleared his throat suddenly and opened the door. This room also, was empty.

'You need to go over to that door,' He gestured to a glass door in the corner of the room 'Say your code, loudly and clearly, and go inside when it opens. Your code is HG04937. Okay? I'll wait in here.'

I walked over to the door. Although it was glass I could not see through it, it must have been dark on the other side. I cleared my throat.

'HG04937' I said clearly. The door slowly slid open, into the wall next to it. It appeared to be extremely dark. I walked in, a strange feeling of calm washing through me as I crossed the threshold. The glass door slid back into place. I could not see through back into the room next door. It was now pitch black. After a few moments, the whole room, which appeared to have no bounds, lit up a brilliant white, seeming to glow right through me. The light grew nearer, or it appeared to. It then became clear that the radiant light was not just one single light, but hundreds of thousands of tiny, glittering pin pricks, like distant stars in a blackened sky. The stars were drawing nearer to me, swirling around me, although I felt no breeze. Finally, the lights settled around my body like a shimmering aura, then suddenly rushed towards me and right through my skin. I could feel them zipping through my blood stream and into my heart, from all directions. A dazzlingly intense glow remained around me for seconds after the lights had all been absorbed into my skin, before fading, although it felt as if it were still there. The glass door then slid open behind me, and I wandered out in a daze.

Professor Snape was standing waiting beside a huge marble fireplace that I was sure hadn't been there when we had come in.

'Are you ready?' He asked. I nodded in reply, a bit dazed.

'We're not going by floo again are we?' I gasped when he took a pinch of powder from a box. He just looked at me in a way which said 'No, I'm just taking this powder here and throwing it in the fire for luck, you fool.' Instead, he threw the powder in, then stepped into the hearth and was whipped away in a split second. I supposed that the fire must know where to take us, since I had no instructions. Why did he have to be so damn difficult? I sighed heavily, the walked into the flames and felt myself rush through the floo network.

The journey took longer this time, I seemed to be spinning past fireplaces for hours, before finally slowing down and slamming out of a fireplace without much warning. I burst through straight into Professor Snape, who seemed to be just gathering himself up from slamming out also.

'Oowww!' I shouted as my elbow smashed right into his knee. 'Sorry, Professor. What happened?' I nursed my elbow whilst the pain died down.

'It must be a problem with the network, this fireplace was only connected for us. Are you alright?' He took hold of the arm that wasn't hurt and pulled me up.

'I'm okay.' I said, getting my first chance to look around properly. 'Where are we, precisely?'

'Well, this is a muggle pub, The Hanged Man. The precise degrees of latitude and longitude, I don't know.' He was still smiling, which was starting to scare me slightly by then. My head was so full of questions, I thought I could have done with something like a pensieve, but to fill with questions to ask later rather than thoughts to sift through. The whatever it was in that dark room seemed to have increased my curiosity tenfold, and all the violent travelling had made the questions spin through my mind like a tornado, random thoughts popping into my mind from 'What are we doing here?' to 'Are those beer taps full?' for some reason.

I decided that the best course of action was to sit down, so I headed for the nearest armchair and collapsed into it.

'Okay,' I said, half to myself. 'The Hanged Man is in the same village as Voldemort's current 'HQ', and has obviously been abandoned.' I was mentally shifting through the information I already had, while examining the pub's current state of disrepair. 'So why are we here? Now I understand why they are called the Department of Mysteries!' Professor Snape cleared his throat loudly, making me jump, as I had forgotten he was there. I looked up.

'I have no idea why everyone is overcome with a sense of puzzlement after leaving the Department of Mysteries for the first time. I was exactly the same. I suppose it adds to the air of mystery.' Professor Snape seemed to be talking to himself.

'Um, Professor, what??' He snapped back to the present, shaking his head as if to clean out some cobwebs.

'Since you're the only person I'm going to be talking to for god knows how long, PLEASE do not call me Professor on more time!' He snapped.

'Why not?' I asked, confused. 'Since you would have taken fifty points from Gryffindor and given me a week's worth of detention if I'd called you anything else before now, how am I supposed to just suddenly change what I've been calling you for the past seven years?' I rushed on, shouting now, all of a sudden feeling quite bold. 'Actually, that was a lie. Most students call you an 'Overgrown bat'. When you're not listening, of course.' I shut up abruptly at the end of my sentence, surprised at myself. I never shout at teachers! I even give 'Professor' Snape grudging respect and only usually speak when I'm spoken to. My cheeks have flared up bright red, I can tell. I stared at the floor, waiting for him to explode. 

After what seemed like hours of silence, I dare myself to look up, wondering when the tirade will come. He was standing there, staring at me, mouth wide open, eyes popping out of his head in surprise. I could tell immediately that I was the only person who'd ever stood up to him like that. The look on his face was just so unlike his usual scowl, I started to laugh. I just couldn't help it. Within moments I was gasping for breath, all the emotions of leaving school and being uprooted to god knows where pouring out as I laughed till I was nearly crying. Professor Snape just stared at me as if I was a martian or something, before actually starting to fight laughter himself, which only made me even more hysterical.

A/N

'Sepelïre Noster Vëra' roughly translates as bury our truth, however I know absolutely nothing about Latin so if anyone recognises that this is wrong, please tell me and I will change it immediately.

Thank you to ChishionoTenshi and Rosmerta for reviewing!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Anyone else please let me know what you think.

Thankyou for reading.


	3. Discoveries

Understanding

Disclaimer – See chapter 2.

Chapter 3 – Discoveries

I finally managed to stop my hysterical laughter after a while, but I was left with a pain in my side, to add to the aching elbow from the floo accident. Snape, Severus, overgrown bat or whatever I should call him, had been sitting in an armchair opposite me looking amused for the duration of my laughing fit.

'Sorry,' I started, 'I got a bit carried away for a moment there.'

'What, with the shouting, or the laughing?' He said, one eyebrow arched upwards.

'Both. I think today has been a little too much.' I sat back and closed my eyes. 'And it's still only 4pm.'

'Mmm.' He replied, obviously settling down in his chair also. We remained in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before I decided to make an attempt at conversation.

'So, Severus,' I said his name softly, wondering what reaction it would get. He opened one eye, like the dragon earlier. 'How come you're so different out of school? I kind of expected evil, point-deducting Professor Snape.' His one open eye seemed to narrow, if that's possible. He sighed heavily.

'There are things that you don't know. This is going to be hard to believe, but the 'Professor' Snape that you see in lessons isn't really me.' I must have looked quite confused, because he continued 'I don't mean that's not me, I mean that, fundamentally, it's all an act.'

I smiled. 'What do you mean, fundamentally?'

'Well, the incompetence of certain students is slightly too much to handle sometimes.' He gave me a slight smile. 'It's a difficult situation at Hogwarts. Many of the Slytherin students would report back to their parents if I seemed out of place in any way. I'm only employed at the school for protection, as back up for Albus. If Hogwarts fell to Voldemort, he couldn't be stopped. That's what he wants, control of the school. There's more than just education there. Much more.' His face was much more grim now, his mouth set in a line.

'What about you being a Death Eater, what's that all about?' I asked, cautiously.

'Well, that's one of the more unsavoury 'perks' of being an Unspeakable.' His face spilt into a sly grin, but his eyes were cold. 'I despise doing it, but I'm the Ministry's main source of intelligence, so I'll continue, either till I'm discovered, or until the War is over.' He shrugged his shoulders.

'That's dreadful.' I said, genuinely astonished at the revelation. 'I hope to god they never ask me to do such a thing. I'm not sure if I could.'

'If you were asked to, then you would. That's just how it is. Anyway, you won't have to. Voldemort only recruits members of Slytherin house now, after the disaster that was Peter Pettigrew.' I chuckled in response. 'Anyway, that brings us to what we're doing here. We're stationed near the Riddle House on the hill over there to provide intelligence on comings and goings. In the mean time, we're to try and find out how to bring about Voldemort's downfall, if that's even possible.'

'Really? Why us?' I was shocked to hear that we were to have such an important role in the War.

'Well, the two of us didn't get the highest N.E.W.T.S. results Hogwarts has seen in a century for nothing, you know.'

'I suppose. So, how have you managed to keep Voldemort from discovering the true nature of your support  for so long then?'

'Are you familiar with the Fidelius Charm?' He asked.

'Secret keeping? Of course.' I replied, eager to know more.

'The 'experience' in the dark room at the DoM. That was a variation of the Fidelius Charm, generated specifically for Unspeakables. No intelligence is stored in print, its all locked away inside every Unspeakable, so Voldemort can never know who is working for the DoM. He can only suspect when people appear disloyal. Fortunately, I'm a good actor.'

'Well that's certainly true. You had me fooled, anyway.'

'I live so far beneath the skin of 'Professor' Snape, it's no longer difficult. It's actually more difficult to dredge up the real me, I've been locked away for so long.'

'You seem to be doing okay just now.' I smiled at him. 'Anyhow, shouldn't the Fidelius Charm be a bit risky in a situation like this. I mean, if Voldemort got hold of the wrong person…'

'That's the brilliance of it.' He interrupted. 'Unspeakables are headhunted from birth. Haven't you ever thought why that was the case? Do we keep our silence because we are Unspeakables, or are we Unspeakables _because_ we keep our silence?'

We were silent then for a few minutes, while I thought about this. It made sense. I knew that the fidelius charm could only be broken by choice, not by the strongest truth potion or any kind of torture. The workings of magic astounded me at times, the enormity of all its workings in the past, present and future. It seemed mind-boggling on occasion. As I was lost in my thoughts, two large plates appeared on the table between us, loaded with roast chicken with all the trimmings. I looked up, taken aback by the sudden appearance, also realising that I was actually quite hungry after such a long day. Severus, as I supposed I was now supposed to call him, did not appear surprised. 

'The Hogwarts house elves will be taking care of us, I believe.' He told me, before tucking in to his plateful. I briefly remembered my stint as a house elf rights campaigner during fourth year, before I put it to the back of my mind and started on my meal.

'So when do we get started?' I asked brightly, having finished my chicken and started sipping on a cup of tea.

'Tomorrow, I think. There are still some basics that need to be covered.' He gathered the two plates and sent them back to Hogwarts.

'Like what?' 

'We need to protect this place. And I need to show you how to use your handbook.' He stood up and stretched.

'Aren't we protected by the Fidelius Charm? And I only know basic protection charms.'

'It's just a precaution. You'll need to perform the same charms over any place you're based in. Come on.' I stood up and followed him into what I presumed was the exact centre of the room. He sat down on the floor and I sat opposite him. 'Right, we place our wand tips together.' He placed his in mid air and I took out my wand and pressed it to his. 'Close your eyes, but keep the building in your mind. Concentrate on the room, and on closing every gap in the window frames, every key hole. Now, we separate our wands. Very slowly, now.' I edged my wand back a couple of millimetres. A strong wind rushed from the gap, shooting to every corner of the room, and of the whole building. 'Keep concentrating. One, two, three…Okay, remove your wand, keep your eyes closed for a moment. Right, it's done.' I opened my eyes, not seeing anything different, but somehow knowing we were just that bit safer.

'No one should be able to get in now, apart from us.' He said, standing up. I yawned widely, and dragged myself up. It wasn't yet seven, but it had been a long day.

'What do I do with this handbook then, only I really want to go to sleep.'

'Take it off the chain, and I'll tell you.' I undid the chain and took off the golden book, holding it in my hand. 'Think of any subject. Say, levitating charms. Now press your wand tip to the gem on the spine.' I did as he said, thinking about levitating charms. The tiny book began to transform into a larger, black hard back book. When it stopped changing, I opened it up, seeing a title page labelled 'Levitating Charms', and hundreds of pages of all the information I could ever want on levitating charms. I looked up into Severus's glittering eyes. Of all the discoveries of today, this is definitely the best.

'Do you mean that this book will give me all the information, on any subject I need? This is brilliant!' I grinned widely. If only I'd had one of these before!

'Yes. We could hardly be expected to disappear of to the library every time we needed to know something could we? These books can display anything currently available at the British National Magical and Muggle Library, including newspapers, and the very latest from the DoM.'

'Brilliant! That's about twenty times the books available at Hogwarts Library!' I said excitedly. I couldn't wait to get started now that I had access to almost any book ever printed in the entire magical and muggle worlds.

'Yes, I am aware of that.' He said in a manner more like that used in his Potions lessons, although he was still smiling. 'We'll start early tomorrow, so get some sleep. Our living quarters are upstairs. Pick whichever room you want. I've got things to do.'

'Okay, goodnight then.'

'Goodnight, Hermione.' I was slightly shocked by his use of my first name. I smiled briefly and made my way up the stairs, dragging my feather light trunk behind me.

There were five doors off the landing upstairs. I decided that this pub must be something of an inn, since the rooms were labelled with brass numberplates. I opened the door nearest to me, and walked in. The house elves must have prepared the place for our arrival, as this room had clearly been dusted and polished recently, whereas the main room downstairs had been dusty and dirty. This room was simply furnished, with a large bed in the centre of the room, two high backed chairs around a small wooden table next to the window and a wardrobe and dressing table against one wall. A door to the left led into a cosy bathroom. I propped my trunk open, grabbed my things and quickly got ready for bed. Minutes later I climbed into the bed, snuggling down even though it was one of the hottest days of the summer so far. I went over the day in my mind, thinking that this wasn't going to be as bad as I had anticipated as I lay in bed this morning, and when I had found out that I was going to be with Professor Snape. This morning, he probably would have been the very last person I'd have chosen to spend my time with. But now, I wasn't so sure. It was definitely confusing to think that all of my experiences with him in the last seven years had centred around him taking points from me and looking at me as if I was a bit a dirt on his shoe, only for all that to change in just one day. Just as I was falling asleep I thought I heard a window creaking open downstairs. However, I put it down to my imagination, and nodded off.

A/N

Sorry, nothing much happened during this chapter, but I had to explain some things before I could get on with the story.

Thank you to Rosmerta, claribel and sevesmione for reviewing!

Rosmerta – I hope this chapter answers your question.

If anyone is not clear on the whole Fidelius Charm thingy do not hesitate to ask.

Remember to review!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for reading.


	4. Could not think of a name

Understanding

Chapter 4 - 

'Hermione!' An angry voice woke me up from my deep sleep, accompanied by a sharp rapping on my door. 'Get up.' I heaved myself up and out of bed, still half asleep. I opened the door to find that I was face to face with a fuming Severus Snape.

'What the hell have you been doing?' He spat. 'I've been knocking on this door for twenty minutes!'

'Sorry, I was asleep.' I yawned as if to prove it. His fury somehow failed to have an effect on me. He was like a boggart who had had the riddikulus spell put on him. I just failed to find him threatening any more.

'There was an attack at King's Cross yesterday,' He said.

'Oh my god,' I said, hand over my mouth in shock. 'Is Harry okay?'

'Yes. Luckily several members of the Ministry were already present. I need to check this out. I knew nothing of any Death Eater plans. Ridiculous to attack in front of so many people, muggles as well. I don't know what they were thinking.'

'Well, it is the only time he's been out in public for ages, with no protection. But why are they taking risks like that? It isn't Voldemort's style. He usually goes for carefully constructed plans.'

'Exactly. I'm going to have to go. I'm sure you're capable of making a start on our work on your own. I'll be back later.' With that he turned and swept off down the stairs. I sighed loudly and slammed the door. I had a long hot shower and got ready for the day as slowly as possible before descending the stairs. I settled myself down and ate breakfast from a plate the house elves had left out for me. I started to think about the task which had been set for us. We had to try and bring about Voldemort's destruction. I knew quite a bit about Voldemort, mainly through Harry and from books and newspapers. Unlike most of the other Hogwarts students, and other wizards and witches that I knew, I was not afraid of him. I did not avoid calling him by his real name, except in the company of people who would think I was dangerous if they heard me say the word 'Voldemort'.

I knew that in order to finally defeat him, we needed to get underneath his skin, to know what he was all about, to really understand him. If we could recognise the human in him, if indeed there was any left, that would be his downfall. He strived on his power over the entire wizarding world, without actually having to do anything at all. Just his name inspired enough fear to make grown wizards tremble. 

I propped my feet up on the table and stretched. Okay, so Voldemort had killed hundreds of muggles and wizards. But what had made him do it? He hadn't been brought up to hate muggles and muggle-borns. In fact, the opposite was true. He had been brought up in a muggle orphanage. I only knew the bare bones of his history. However, he had been brought up around seventy years ago and from what I'd read, muggle orphanages were pretty hellish places in the early 20th century. Something must have happened to him there. Harry had told me that Voldemort hated his father because he had abandoned his mother when he had found out that she was a witch. It fitted that Voldemort blamed his father for making him live in an orphanage, if something bad had happened there.

Following this train of thought, I absent-mindedly unclasped the chain around my neck and pressed my wand tip to the gem on the spine of my handbook. I enlarged immediately and fell open in my lap. The page was showing an article from The Times, dating from the late seventies. I scanned through it quickly. It reported on 19 muggles who had accused two carers at the orphanage they had spent their childhoods in of horrendous sexual and physical abuse, between 1928 and 1944. I skimmed through the next few pages, noting that they gave coverage of the whole case. After this, yellowed pages full of lists of names appeared. These were the records of children who had lived at the orphanage, which I noticed was just twenty miles from where I was now based. I scanned through seven pages of names before my eyes rested on the record of one Tom M. Riddle. I read what few details there were. He had been born in 1926, had lived in the orphanage from then till 1942.

Pages later were reports of a mysterious attack on that same orphanage, in 1945. The alleged abusers were not among the victims, but three senior members of the staff were dead, with no identified cause. Avada Kedavra, by Tom Riddle, I concluded. Of course, if these experiences had made him hate muggles, seven years in the company of the hideously bigoted occupants of Slytherin house, coupled with learning of his ancestry would have gone some way to making him the murderous filth he was now. But the question was, how could we capitalise from this knowledge. Was there any way we could work out a plan to destroy someone who had apparently travelled so far down the path to make the very goal we were pursuing impossible, he was allegedly only a mere trace of the man he once was.

Of course, he had another purpose other than ridding the wizarding world of muggle borns. He wanted to achieve immortality, and evidently he had achieved this in some way or another. All of his goals seemed to centre around his childhood, and the hint I had uncovered as to what may have taken place at the orphanage where he was brought up. If what I had found was correct, his hatred of muggles was based on the fact that his father was one, and he had abandoned Tom Riddle's mother. His need to conquer death, it seemed, was because his mother's death after his birth had led to his abandonment in the orphanage. So the reasons he had been subjected to whatever horrors took place in this orphanage, were muggles, and death. Consequently, when he had obtained the power he needed, through his connections with Salazar Slytherin, he had apparently tried to rid his world of the two things that had caused him so much misery.

I was definitely on to something. Although a lot of my musings had been pure guesswork, I felt satisfied that everything fitted together so well. Had anyone made these connections before? I thought they probably hadn't, since I had heard from Harry that most people didn't even know that Voldemort had once been Tom Riddle, since he was so unrecognisable. Also, I knew that most wizards would deny it even if it were proven to them. For some reason, it was easier to imagine Voldemort as an evil force that just existed, rather than identifying with the human being that he once was.

Now, although identifying with the enemy would perhaps give us some advantage, what we really needed was some magical means of removing his immortality, so he would be unprotected in battle. However, I knew next to nothing of Voldemort's special magical abilities. He must have some weaknesses, but what could they be? I stood up, lost in thought and began to pace in front of the fireplace, going over everything I knew about him. Of course! He shared wand cores with Harry! I didn't have any knowledge of the special properties of wand cores, however, so I sat back down and regenerated my handbook. This time, there was not much available on my chosen topic, only fifty pages or so. I scanned the contents until I came across a section titled 'Wand Core Connection'. I flicked to the page quickly, excited. I started reading.

'On the rare occasions that brother wands are forced to act against one another in duel, a rare effect takes place. The two wands in question become connected by what appears as a strand of liquid light. Unaltered, the Priori Incantatem effect takes place, forcing one of the wands to regurgitate shadows of past spells. However, in the past this effect has been altered, so that the connected brother wands can act as an object to fight dark wizards. This powerful magic acts in the form of a complicated gaseous potion, given to the dark wizard. The wands are then connected in duel and the liquid light forced to make contact with the dark wizard's wand. The magic will take effect by removing all of the wizard's magical powers. This magic was used as a means for fighting the dark wizard…….'

Oh my god. This was big. I didn't think anyone had come across this as a possible advantage before. I didn't even know if anyone knew about the wand cores of Harry and Voldemort. I skimmed the next few pages. There was no more mention of the potion needed. Now I was stuck. With no name, I didn't know where to look first for such a potion. I had just begun to search through possible subjects in my handbook when a pop sounded, and Severus apparated into the room. I looked up at him. He looked tired and drawn, something I hadn't noticed this morning. I looked at my watch. It was 3pm! I couldn't believe I'd been busy for that long, it had seemed like about half and hour.

'Are you okay?' I asked, as he collapsed into a chair. He sighed heavily.

'Why do you ask?'

'Because you look tired. What did you find out?'

'Absolutely nothing. It was a complete waste of time. What about you?' He answered irritably.

'Loads. I got a bit stuck though. I've found a possible route to take.' I told him all about the wand core potion theory I had found. When I had finished, he looked taken aback. He had clearly expected me to sit around all day and do nothing. 'Have you ever heard of such a potion?' I asked.

'I didn't even know they shared wand cores. I think I may have heard of something vaguely. The books with reference to it probably won't be available in your handbook though. I have copies, but they're originals. I'll send a note to Albus to ask him to send me them. He produced some parchment and a quill out of thin air and began to scrawl out a note.

I was actually surprised that he'd accepted my idea right away. I had sort of expected him to ridicule me and say it was a stupid idea. After all the research of the day, I was developing a headache. I needed some escapism. I decided I wanted to transform to my animagus form, to get outside into the fresh air. It was hot and dusty in this pub. I had become an animagus at the beginning of my seventh year, when the ordinary transfiguration was not enough of a challenge anymore. I had not registered myself after consultation with Dumbledore, as my form was so unusual and too much of a potential advantage that we decided not to reveal it. One night in the library, I had discovered an ancient manuscript on transfiguration. It said that if one was to transform for the first time on the night of a full moon, under an invisible cloak, they would appear translucent, and able to disappear at will. So I had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, once I thought I was ready to transform, and gone to the astronomy tower. My appearance was as a cat, translucent silver.

Anyway, back to the present, I transformed silently in my chair as Severus was concentrating, remembering the names of the books he had to ask for. I willed myself to disappear. My thoughts were different when I was an animal, just less human somehow. Now, my thoughts were a cat's thoughts, and I was perfectly happy to curl up in the comfort of my chair, and go to sleep. I didn't know how to get out anyway, with all the doors and windows warded.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when I heard my name being called.

'Hermione? Where the hell have you gone?' Severus shouted as he pounded down the stairs, very angry. I decided it would probably be wise to show myself, so I transformed back to my human state, and sat up in my chair. Severus nearly tripped down the step he was standing on, his mouth gaping open.

'What the…? How did you….?' He was speechless. I really didn't have the energy to explain, so I transformed back, this time not disappearing, and walked over to him. I disappeared, then shifted back to human form, and smiled broadly at him. He still stood, open mouthed.

'Do you know,' He said, recovering from the shock. 'I think there may be more to you than I give you credit for.'

A/N

Thanks to ChishionoTenshi and Andrian for reviewing!!

Please, please, please review, I want to know what you think!

I'll probably update again on Tuesday.

Thank you for reading!!!


	5. As the eagle flies

Understanding

Chapter 5 – As the eagle flies

'Where did you learn to do something like that?' He asked.

'A book, where else?' I laughed. 'I'm not registered, so don't go telling anyone.'

A pile of books appeared suddenly on the table. Severus walked over and began flicking through them, searching for something. I went and sat nearby, peeking at the books. They did look very old, and were handwritten and bound together with string.

'Ah, here you go.' He said, handing me the thick leather bound tome. A potion was detailed across thirteen pages, specific instructions laid out with diagrams.

'This looks really complicated.' I said, leafing through. I had never attempted anything like this.

'Well, I didn't exactly expect it to be easy. This might just work. Of course, we'll have to administer the potion. And Potter will have to come in at the end. It'll need an awful lot of precision, but I can't see any reason why it wouldn't succeed.' He smiled at me. 'Well done. It took you all of a day to come up with a plan to defeat Voldemort. The Ministry's been trying to do just that for twenty five years.'

'We haven't been successful yet, don't forget.' I don't believe it. I'm the one being the pessimist to Severus Snape's optimist? The world has turned upside down!

'But at least we know where we're going, for the time being. Let me see. Most of these ingredients shouldn't be a problem.' He picked up the book from my lap. 'But Draconite, that will be tough….'

'We could always ask Hagrid for help.' I suggested.

'Powdered grindylow horn,' He continued, 'Petunias picked on a new moon. This'll take time, but it can be done. I would say we could have it finished in five weeks or so, say, if we start tomorrow.'

'Great. Can we get the equipment?'

'Yes, I'll get Albus to send it in. We'll need a platinum cauldron. And it needs to be heated to 500°C here, look. That could be difficult.'

We continued to talk about the task ahead for some time, and ate dinner before I decided to head upstairs for a bath. I turned on the taps and added plenty of strawberry scented bubble bath, before climbing in and relaxing. I was pleased with all I had found out today. I'd decided not to tell Severus about my discoveries regarding Tom Riddle's childhood. I lay in the bath for a long time, emptying my head of everything, before I went to bed. I eventually got out, dried myself and put on my silk pyjamas. Just as I was climbing into bed. I heard the creak of a window. It definitely was not my imagination this time. I grabbed my Hogwarts Graduation cloak from a nearby chair, threw it around my shoulders and flew downstairs, not stopping to put on any shoes.

Sure enough, one of the windows was wide open, and Severus was nowhere to be seen. I went to the window, peering out. It was too far small for a human to get through. Looking out into the distance, all I could see was a single eagle soaring through the sky. Wait a minute. An eagle? In Britain? Eagles were not normally found in Britain. I had a sneaking suspicion about this one. I quickly transformed into my animagus state, and leapt up through the window. I willed myself to disappear, as a translucent cat, seen by a muggle, would surely need the help of a few obliviators from the accidental magic reversal squad, and draw unwanted attention to us.

I slipped through the deserted streets, noticing that the houses appeared to be in the same state of disrepair as the pub. I kept my eye on the eagle, which appeared to be flying towards the Riddle House on the hill above the village. I followed. Sure enough, the eagle flew extremely near to the building, before landing on a window sill, peering in. I sat and watched at a safe distance, as the eagle flew around the crumbling manor, peering in at the windows occasionally, and taking in the grounds as well. It must have been hours that I sat there, I had little concept of time, as a cat, but finally the eagle took off and soared back towards the pub. I followed, more slowly than the eagle could fly, but I was nearer. I jumped through the window moments after the eagle had flown through it. Standing on the floor was, as I had anticipated, Severus Snape, not the eagle that I had just seen fly into this room. I transformed to human, and glared right into his eyes.

'What the fuck did you think you were doing?' I yelled, very angry.

'What the hell has it got to do with you? Always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!' He glared back at me, with equal animosity.

'What has it got to do with me? It has everything to do with me! What is you hadn't come back, you idiot! I didn't even know you were going anywhere. You could have just disappeared and I wouldn't have had a clue where you were! If this is going to work you should at least inform me when you decide to fly off and risk your life!' With my tirade, my anger began to cool to being hurt that he couldn't show me enough respect to let me know where he was going.

'I was just doing my job, you foolish girl! Don't make a mountain out of a molehill.' He said coldly, his glare now icy.

'Well I'm so sorry if I'm getting in your way. Perhaps I should just leave and let you get on with, you insufferable bastard.' With that, I tore up the stairs, tears starting to fall, leaving him standing in the middle of the room, agape.

'Hermione!' He called, 'Wait!' He was rushing up the stairs behind me. Just as I reached the top, he caught my arm. I didn't think I had ever faced Severus Snape's full anger before. I braced myself for it now. He pinned me against the wall, so I couldn't escape. I looked up into his eyes. To my surprise, he looked strangely conciliatory, almost sorry.

'Look, Hermione, I'm sorry.' I knew it had taken a lot for him to say that. 'I wasn't thinking, I should have told you.' His voice was so deep, and quiet, it was sending shivers down my spine. Stop it, I told myself. This is your ex-potions master! Who happens to have his body pressed against yours! Two sides of my mind seemed to be fighting one another. Severus appeared to take my silence as a bad thing, and sighed. His breath brushed my ear. I trembled in response, then gathered myself, trying to force un-arousing thoughts into my mind, like armadillo bile.

'Hermione,' His voice sounded like syrup when he said my name. 'Look, please don't leave. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I was going out. I need you to stay. The DoM needs you. We can't do this without you.' He was now looking at the floor, still pinning me against the wall. I knew it was a big step for him to put his pride out of the way. I hadn't meant it when I said I was going to leave. It was just a spur of the moment comment. But my insides were melting just know from the effect of his voice and his body against mine, as well as from his words. I swallowed.

'You didn't even tell me you were an animagus.' I said, trying my best to sound annoyed, but not quite achieving it.

'You didn't tell me you were either.' He looked back up into my eyes. He was teasing me now.

'We're square then, aren't we.' I smiled a sheepish smile at him.

'I suppose so. Goodnight.' He moved away from me, as if suddenly realising he was trapping me between him and the wall.

'Goodnight, Severus.' I walked into my room and shut the door, listening. He didn't go back downstairs. I sighed in relief. I couldn't believe how damned incredible his voice had sounded so near to me. It should have had some sort of X-rated warning on it! His face had been inches from mine. My conscience was still screaming at me that he was my greasy haired, overgrown bat of an ex-professor, but right now I wanted nothing more than to hear his deep, deep voice, so close to me again. I was no innocent, but the boys I had been with had never aroused me this much, and that was just his voice!

I mentally checked myself, getting a firm grip over my mind. Then I replayed the conversation in my head, as I often did in such circumstances. I lay on my bed, mulling over what had been said. Had he said he needed me? He had definitely said that, but just on a purely professional basis, I told myself sensibly. With that voice, that man could have any woman he wanted. Why would he want anything to do with me, an unbearable know-it-all. I groaned loudly, trying to shut up the trains of thought my mind seemed determined to follow. I stuffed the pillow over my head, and tried, in vain, get some sleep.

A/N

This chapter's a bit shorter than the others, sorry!

Just a few little bits of information:

Draconite – Draconite is a magical gemstone, which in legend, can be found inside a dragon's head. But the stone must be removed when the dragon is still alive, because it is said to disappear when the dragon dies.

Petunias – I have decided to include petunias in the potion, since Harry's Aunt Petunia hates magic, and the potion is to destroy a wizard's magical powers!

Thank you to ChishionoTenshi and Enfleurage for reviewing!

Enfleurage – I know it is simplistic, but remember the story is from Hermione's view point. These are the only things she can find out through actual recorded evidence. I am currently studying psychology as an A-level, and I know that motivation is complex, but experiences in childhood can have a massive effect on someone, especially since, with having no parents and being in Slytherin house, Tom Riddle is unlikely to ever have been shown any love by anyone. Anyway, thank you for your comment, I promise we will find out more later from the man himself!!

Thank you all for reading and remember to post a review, and tell me what you think!


	6. Darkness and Panic

Understanding

Chapter 6 – Darkness and Panic

I woke early the next morning, following just three hours of fitful sleep. It was just 6am, and the sun was pouring in through the window at this time, preventing anymore sleep. I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and exited my room. I was just going to head downstairs when I saw the door at the end of the corridor was open. Severus was inside, obviously having just transfigured a makeshift lab in this room. I sauntered in, yawning loudly.

'Do you ever sleep?' I asked, taking in the fact that, for the first time he wasn't wearing a huge black robe. He was dressed in just black trousers and a white collarless shirt.

'There will be time for all the sleeping in the world once Voldemort's good and dead.' I walked past him, peering around the room. There was, to my surprise, a fully stocked store cupboard adjacent. 

'This is great. Are we going to get started?' I asked, yawning widely yet again.

'Yes, if you can manage to keep your eyes open long enough.' He shot me a look, and I smiled back to him.

'I think I can probably survive.' I took a seat and picked up the book we would be working from. 'Right, we need three dried mandrake leaves, a quart of armadillo bile and a bezoar to start.'

We sat down and began to work silently on the base for the potion, which was largely the same as any other base, but required slightly more concentration and precise measurements of substances to be added at specific times. When we were waiting to add new materials, we were carefully preparing the next ingredients, so the only conversation consisted of hurried requests to pass the mortar and pestle or the bottle of armadillo bile. It was already dark outside when I added the final shred of boomslang skin, before the potion had to be set to rest for exactly twelve hours, over low heat. Now that I was finally finished for the day, I was too shattered to move anywhere. But, sick of the wooden, backless stool I had been sitting on all day, I transfigured a box into a sofa, and collapsed into it, sighing with relief as my back relaxed into it for the first time all day. I stretched out and let my head fall back, my eyes closing. A few moments later, I was drifting off to sleep.

I woke up some time later, my nose filled with a smell that I could only recognise as not belonging to the potion we had made earlier. I kept my eyes closed, relishing the fact that I felt comfortable and rested, rare for me when I have not slept in a bed. The smell was filtering into my mind now, but I couldn't place it. It was familiar, yet unfamiliar. I concentrated on regaining all my senses, then opened my eyes. Then I realised. Severus must have fallen asleep next to me, it was his smell filling my nostrils. My head was resting on his shoulder, his arm curled around my waist. I smiled to myself broadly and nestled my head into the soft cotton of his shirt.

I had sat there contentedly for some time, when Severus jolted awake. He suddenly snatched his arm from around me and wrenched up the sleeve on his left arm. I saw the Dark Mark, glowing reddish black on his arm. He ran his finger over it, jerking his hand back as if he had been burnt. Then he jumped up and marched out of the room. I jumped up and followed him out, into the room next to mine along the corridor.

'Severus, what's going on?' I asked worriedly.

'I've got to go. Voldemort. I've got to go.' He sounded half asleep, as he rifled through a wardrobe against the opposite wall. I stood there, silently watching as he pulled out a long black cloak and pinned it around his shoulders. Then he grabbed what looked like an large black mask, and swung past me to rush down the stairs. I flew down after him. He hauled the window open, hardly seeming to notice I was there.

'Severus, please be careful.' I whispered, walking over to him.

'Don't worry.' He murmured, hands on my shoulders. I looked into his fathomless black eyes, finding myself getting lost in them.

'How can I not worry?' I asked anxiously. 'How long will you be?'

'A couple of hours maybe. Now, don't you dare follow me.' He returned to his threateningly silky professor's voice, which in this situation seemed gloriously sexy to me.

'I won't. Now promise me you'll be careful.'

'I promise I'll be as careful as I can.' He completely surprised me then, by kissing me lightly on the forehead, before slamming the dark mask down over his head.

'I'll be waiting for you when you get back.' I cried, just as he transformed into an eagle and soared gracefully out of the open window, into the night. My heart was beating in my throat as I slumped into a chair. I was worrying enough for the both of us, I knew, but I couldn't stop myself. I was aware that if it was me who had to present myself to Voldemort, I would not be scared. It was a control thing. When I lost control was when I started worrying. And all on my own in this pub in the dead of night, I had definitely lost control over the situation. I suddenly felt ridiculously young to be in such a potentially dangerous situation. What if Severus didn't return? What if he was badly injured when he did? I'd often had these moments over the years. Everything would be ticking along just fine, then suddenly I'd feel so out of control, too young to cope with it all. This was one of those moments. I curled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my body, desperately wanting someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay. I liked being on my own usually, but just occasionally, usually when there was no one available, I craved physical attention, needing someone to hug me like I'd never needed anything before. I sat there for a while, rocking back and forth, trying to think rationally as my imagination kicked in. My imagination often ran wild at moments like this; even though I knew I was being totally irrational, I couldn't stop myself. I knew I was in the early stages of a panic attack now, but try as I might I couldn't drag my self away from my thoughts. I was running through all of the possible scenarios in my head, all of them bad. I could remember times in the past, where my parents had been late home from work, and I had sat fretting on the stairs, thinking they had been in a car crash, or something, when they would stroll through the door, having been shopping.

This random panic was something I would never dream of admitting to anyone. All of the people I knew thought of me as strong, dependable and always in control. If they knew I could work myself up into such a wreck, they would probably die of shock. Thinking about it brought me out of my panic slightly, and I could feel the worry abating slightly. I checked my watch, now able to force out the thoughts running through my mind slightly. Severus had been gone for two and a half hours now. I had no concept of time when I got myself in a panic. I made myself breathe deeply, shutting my eyes and lying back in the chair. I resisted the urge to glance at my watch every thirty seconds.

Some time later Severus flew into the room, transforming in mid air, and stumbling over on the long cloak that had appeared around him. I jumped up, rushing to where he was. He stood up, he looked all in one piece as I pulled him into a clumsy hug, squeezing him half to death in my relief.

'Thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried.' My voice was muffled by his cloak. I knew I was sounding slightly crazy, but I didn't care. I realised in that split second that right now, this man, whom I had despised for the last seven years, meant an awful lot more to me than I would care to admit to Harry or Ron. I hadn't failed to notice that he was also gripping on to me as if his life depended on it. His voice was barely audible as he whispered hoarsely into my hair.

'I'm so glad you're here, Hermione.'

A/N

I'm sorry this is really short and it's been a long time since I updated last, but I've been busy with chemistry coursework. This chapter has all just poured out of me in the space of about half an hour, so I'm sorry if it makes no sense. I know exactly where I'm going, but getting there is what's difficult!

Thanks loads to ChishionoTenshi and divagoddess for reviewing!!

Please review if you are reading this story, as I would really like to know what you think.

Thank you for reading!


	7. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Understanding

Disclaimer – Everything that is familiar belongs to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. and so on. The plot however, is all mine.

                    The Ford Focus belongs, unsurprisingly, to Ford.

This chapter is longer than the last couple, dedicated to those of you who asked for longer chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 – Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tittilandus!

We stood in the middle of the floor, holding on to each other for what seemed like an eternity, my head resting against his neck, his head buried in my hair. I began to sob softly, shaking in his arms, for no other reason than sheer relief.

'What's wrong, Hermione?' He held me by my shoulders, so he could look into my eyes.

'Nothing….It's just….I was so frightened for you. I don't think I'm ready for this.' I looked at the floor. I was ashamed to admit it, but tonight had just been too much for me. He led me over to a sofa, and we sat down.

'Do you want to know something? I've never thought I was ready for what I have to do. I don't think I'll ever be ready. It can be so hard. But you've got to be strong. The Department of Mysteries needs someone as valuable as you.'

'I don't think I'm strong enough. I just went to pieces when you left. And there's nothing I can offer to the DoM that you yourself can't offer.'

'Do you want me to be honest?' He whispered, as if afraid someone else might hear him. 'I need you here. If only because you care, I need you. For years now, when I really needed someone, there was no one there, at least no one who could understand, no one who cared. You've given me such strength tonight, you really have.' He was looking at the floor. My heart was melting at how honest he was being. I knew how hard it was for him to say how he felt about anything, and he looked so self-conscious. I was blown away by how different this man was from the man I had thought he was. He looked so utterly beautiful, sitting there, staring at the floor, silky black hair shielding his eyes. All I wanted to do was gather him into a big hug. I restrained myself though, thinking he'd probably think I really had gone mad. I settled for softly covering his hand with mine.

'I'm lucky that I'm such a high ranked Death Eater really. God only knows what horrific tasks I'd have to perform if I wasn't. It's not what I have to do, that's not so bad. It's just an overwhelming feeling of cold that spreads over me whenever I'm in the presence of these monsters. It takes over me. You can't possibly know what it's like unless you've been there. And now, after so many years of being more or less alone afterwards, you can't imagine how it feels when there's someone waiting for me, someone who understands. I really can't thank you enough. You probably think I'm completely mad, but being so alone can get to you sometimes, even a greasy git like me.' I looked up when he said this last sentence, surprised to see that he was smirking at me, his face completely unguarded, as I had never seen him before. I smiled at him, and rested my head comfortably against his shoulder.

'Thank you.' I leant up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 'You're not so bad yourself.'

* * * *

The following week passed without any great incidence. We got on well with one another in between working hard on the potion. However, after seven days of solid potion-brewing, I was feeling very trapped in this musty old muggle pub, so I was surprisingly glad when I discovered that we were in need of the Draconite shortly, which was illegal in the wizarding world, so was not available in even the seediest apothecary in Knockturn Alley. We would have to obtain it ourselves. Severus had obtained information from Hagrid on the current location of a number of dragons in Britain, so we decided we would go the next day. For some reason that was absolutely nothing to do with me, it had been decided that we would reach the Dragon caves in Wales by a muggle hire car. I couldn't see why we couldn't just apparate, but I supposed that the best decision had been made, so I didn't question it. However, I had passed my driving test in the muggle world the previous summer, and Severus could not drive, so it would have to be me transporting us through the winding hills of North Wales.

On the morning in question, I awoke bright and early and dressed in jeans and a jumper, since it looked quite cloudy outside. I wandered into the lab to check on the potion, which seemed just right in its 48 hour resting period. It was 7:30, the hire car place didn't open until 8, so I helped myself to the toast that had appeared on the table and sat back on the sofa to wait for Severus. He appeared in a few minutes, dressed incognito in faded blue jeans and a black wool jumper, and grabbed a slice of toast and a mug of black coffee.

'Good morning. Are you ready?' He asked, draining half of the coffee in one go.

'Yup.' I answered chirpily, gathering up my driving licence. 

'All right then, lets go.' He drained the rest of his coffee. 'Come here.' I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my middle. He was apparating both of us to make sure we went to the same place. I relaxed against him and saw a whirl of colours rushing past us, although it didn't feel like we were moving at all, unlike with floo powder and portkeys. We came to a stop on the ground, and let go of one another. We were in a deserted car park, behind a brick wall so that the people on the road which seemed to be on the other side of the wall couldn't see us. Without word, I followed him out of the car park, across the busy street to a car hire shop. We both went in, I showed my driving licence and handed over a deposit and minutes later we headed out again with a set of car keys. 

We climbed into a shiny red Ford Focus, and I adjusted the mirrors, while Severus fiddled with the radio, turning it to full volume and flicking through the various stations. I turned the key and started the engine, and we got on our way. I hadn't driven an awful lot since I'd passed my test, and I was relatively inexperienced, so it would be quite a challenge to drive through the twisting roads of the Welsh hills. Luckily, it was less than a hundred miles from where we were, so we set off down the road during morning rush hour.

We drove along for miles, more or less in silence. Traffic blocked the roads but before long we were in Wales, where the roads stretched into the distance, with no cars in sight. After an hour and a half, we were climbing a steady incline when Severus told me to pull over, in what seemed to be a tourist view point, halfway into the hills. I parked and we got out and stretched our legs. To our right was a metre high metal railing, about 25 metres long. I stepped over to admire the view. Below the railing was a sheer drop into a valley. Tiny houses with puffs of smoke from their chimneys were dotted around, like a model village, and beyond, some twenty miles in the distance, lay the Irish Sea. The wind whipped into my face, scouring my eyes, so I faced away from it, back to where Severus was rummaging in a leather bag he had brought along. He located a green glass vial, which he slipped into his pocket, then he slung the bag over his shoulder and looked back at me, his shiny hair dancing around like black flames in a roaring fire. 

'Ready?' He asked, hair still flying around madly.

'Ready as I'll ever be. I think you could do with a hat.' I grinned at him. I had sensibly tied my hair up today.

'You could be right.' He had turned slightly and now his hair was blowing into his eyes and mouth. I noticed that I had a spare hair band around my wrist, so I took it off and handed it to him. He stared at it, looking revolted at the very idea. Of course, the hair band had two large, pink glass flowers attached to it, so I think that may have been the problem, looking back. I thought for a moment how funny we must look, standing half way up a wind swept Welsh mountain, me now laughing my head off, and Severus standing dumbstruck, staring with disgust at a pink flowery hair band in his hand. I closed my eyes to try and get rid of the image in front of me, only to find the same image, seemingly burnt into my eyelids, staring back at me. I opened my eyes again, to find that Severus had recovered and had now roughly pulled his hair back with the band, an evil look on his face, as if to suggest I had done all of this on purpose. I was still laughing as we got going, off the footpaths and onto bare, jagged rock. 

Thankfully, the place where we were climbing was sheltered from the wind. If it hadn't been we would almost certainly have been swept into the valley below. After a while we came to a flat space of moss covered rock, and a fissure in the rock was visible about twenty metres away. Judging by the scorch marks on the moss around this cave, we would find the dragon in there.

'Stay here for a moment.' Severus told me quietly.

'Be careful.' I whispered back. He tiptoed around to where the cave was and peered in. Then he took the vial from his jeans pocket, swung his arm back and threw it in, before racing back to me as quickly and as quietly as possible, dragging me down behind a large rock. We sat there, squeezed into a small gap. It was really quite cosy.

'It was asleep.' He told me in a whisper. 'I threw in a strong sleeping draught. It should take ten minutes to take effect.' I nodded, and leaned back to wait. I didn't fail to notice that he kept his arm wrapped tightly around me as we sat and waited in silence. Around ten minutes later, we got up, dusted ourselves down and made our way to the cave. Slumped on the floor at the back of it was a huge Welsh Green, as big or even bigger than the one I had seen guarding the Department of Mysteries just over a week ago. It seemed dead to the world, so we approached it quietly. Severus seemed to know what to do, pulling his wand out from the sleeve of his jumper and transfiguring a rock into a small, sharp knife. 

He knelt by the dragon's enormous head, steering clear of his nostrils which were emitting thick black smoke. He made a cut on the top of its head, then another across the first, in the shape of a cross. There was no blood. Inside the cut flaps of skin was a gleaming black gem stone, which lit up with flecks of emerald green as the light hit it. Severus picked up the stone, which was only about 3cm in diameter, but seemed to weigh an awful lot by the way he was struggling to lift it. He opened the bag slung across his shoulder and placed the stone in it. Then he took his wand and quickly healed the gaping hole in the Welsh Green's head.

'Dragons aren't so bad really, are they?' He said quietly, tickling it behind its ear. It shifted slightly in sleep, and we stood motionless for a moment, making sure it wasn't going to wake up. Then Severus nodded to me and we made our way to the open mouth of the cave. 

I let out a sigh of relief as I exited the cave, but it was too soon to be relieved. I took one last look back at the sleeping dragon, immediately registering that it was asleep no longer. It was rearing up behind Severus, who was following me out of the cave and hadn't looked back.

'Sssseverus.' My voice shook as I tried to regain my speech. He was looking at me, smiling, he had not seen the dragon, and I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. 'The…the dddragon….behind you. Quick, move!' I screamed, regaining my voice at last. He turned at last and saw the immense dragon, rearing on its hind legs, its vast wings unfurling as we looked on in shock. Suddenly we both made a move for it, and at my last glance I saw what neither of us had seen before. Behind the dragon lay a massive pile of eggs, there must have been over a hundred of them, obscured by the dragon's bulk before, but now visible between her hind legs. I spun round and ran across the rocks. Rain was beginning to fall from the sky now, and the rocks were treacherously slippy. I ignored my feet sliding around on the rocks below me, and ran. 

I had gone barely ten metres when I heard a yell of pain behind me. I stopped still and turned round. Severus was on his knees just out of the cave, his right arm horribly burnt. The bag with the draconite stone in it had slipped from his shoulder and lay perilously near to the sheer drop. I ran over to him, hearing the dragon roar, but knowing she wouldn't leave her eggs now we had left the cave. I grabbed the bag seconds before it would fall, its considerable weight taking me by surprise. With some effort I put the bag on my shoulder and took hold of his left arm, helping him up. The burn on his arm looked nasty, and neither of us had though to bring along any burn-healing potion. He glanced back at the cave, then back at me.

'It's okay. She won't come out. She's a nesting mother, I saw her pile of eggs. I thought you said that was a strong sleeping potion?' I said calmly, taking charge of the situation.

'Strong for humans. Obviously not strong for dragons.' He said with a raised eyebrow. We both started laughing, and set off more carefully this time, back to the car after some debate over who would carry the bag. Severus insisted that he carry it, which was a bit of a joke, since he obviously couldn't. When we reached the car, we were laughing and joking over our 'adventure', with the relief of both of us escaping alive and in (almost) one piece. I put the bag into the boot and we climbed in. I had to help him into his seatbelt, which was a difficult enough contraption for a wizard already, without the added barrier of only having one usable arm. Once we were settled in I started the engine and we drove off.

Severus fell soundly asleep on the way home, his hair spilling out from the pink hair band and the strands clouding around his face. I drove on in silence and didn't wake him up until we came to a stop in the car park of the car hire shop. We got the car checked out for any damage and made our way to a safe place to apparate from. We decided that I would apparate us this time, so I found us a spot behind a high brick wall and wrapped my arm around his waist. He put his left arm around me and seconds later we were standing in the centre of the upstairs lab inside The Hanged Man.

'Right, I think you need a potion for that arm.' I said. I went about preparing a basic burn potion, which we had learnt in sixth Potions. Severus lay down on the sofa, his burnt arm resting across his middle, and went to sleep. The potion was ready in under an hour, and I left it to cool while I ate some sandwiches and drank tea. When the potion was cool, I conjured a stool and sat next to Severus. I picked up the bowl of the potion in one hand and his arm in the other, and gently began to apply the thick potion to his arm. He remained sleeping peacefully throughout. I thought he probably hadn't had a lot of sleep recently, what with flying off around the Riddle House as an eagle every night, so I tried my best not to disturb him. When I had finished I laid his arm back across his middle, the burn marks now beginning to disappear. He opened his eyes sleepily, then smiled the most handsome smile I have ever seen at me, before closing his eyes and going to sleep again. It was late now, and dark outside. I went to my room and picked up a couple of blankets and a pillow from on top of the wardrobe. I laid the pillow beneath his head and covered him with the two blankets. Then I kissed him softly on the forehead and went off to bed.

A/N

A big bag of sherbet lemons and a chocolate frog to marina, Luna Writer, choco-tsubasa, becka and ChishionoTenshi, who took the time out to review! Thank you!

Thank you to every one else for reading!


	8. The storm clouds set in

Understanding

Chapter 8 – The storm clouds set in

A/N – Sorry about the delay, it's slightly bizarre that it takes me a whole week to come up with an idea for this chapter, but only an hour to write it. Anyway, on with the chapter.

When I awoke the next morning, a house elf was dusting around the room with a pink feather duster. 

'Dobby?' I asked, rubbing my eyes to check I was seeing properly.

'Hermione Granger! You isn't meant to be seeing house elves going about their business!' He squeaked in his familiar high-pitched voice, his huge eyes blinking at me.

'Er, sorry, Dobby. How's Winky?' I changed the subject.

'Winky is starting to behave like a proper house elf now, Hermione Granger. Winky is protecting Professor Dumbledore's secrets now, she is not still tied to Mr. Crouch. But Winky is not yet getting paid.' Dobby was still staring at me wide eyed. 

'How are things at Hogwarts?' I asked.

'These is bad times, Hermione Granger. Bad times indeed. Dobby is hearing from Professor Dumbledore, He Who Must Not Be Named is gaining power. Professor Dumbledore is telling me his secrets, but Professor Dumbledore is also telling Dobby that Hermione Granger can be trusted with his secrets. That Dobby can tell her the secrets, if she asks.' Dobby went back to his dusting, still talking. 'Hogwarts is one of the only safe places to be. Harry Potter has come back to Hogwarts. He is not safe outside, until He Who Must Not Be Named is defeated. Harry Potter is awaking with pains in his scar most mornings, Hermione Granger. Professor Dumbledore, he is saying Harry Potter is having dreams. And now, Harry Potter is worrying, because Sirius Black is not sending him messages any longer. Not for two weeks. Harry Potter is thinking Voldemort has caught Sirius Black, but Professor Dumbledore is saying it is not safe to look for him, and that Sirius Black has ways of disguising himself, which no-one knows about. Professor Dumbledore is telling Dobby he can tell you these things, Hermione Granger, but I is not saying to much. Goodbye, Hermione Granger.' He promptly disappeared, with a loud crack.

It was eleven am, and I had slept in, so I went on a search for Severus, to see if he knew about what Dobby had told me, but on close inspection, he appeared to have gone out, so I decided to do what I could to the potion. It was time to add the Draconite, over moderate heat, and then leave it for a further 11 hours, so I prepared to add the stone. When I dropped it in, I was shocked to hear that the dense stone did not seem to hit the bottom of the platinum cauldron, as I had expected, but it seemed to be suspended just below the thick purple liquid's surface. Within seconds, the whole concoction turned a vivid green, kind of glittering in the light, although there was no light, the cauldron was in shadow. I sat back on the sofa for a while, thinking over what Dobby had told me. Harry thought Sirius was missing. If Harry had thought Voldemort had got him, then it was pretty likely true, especially if Harry was having dreams again. We had to get a move on with this potion, that was for sure. I thought it was unlikely that Sirius was dead, as Voldemort would probably use him as a bargaining tool, rather than just a random killing. He wasn't worth anything, as an escaped convict, except to Harry and Dumbledore, so Voldemort must be saving him for something. If only I knew what.

While I was thinking, I heard a window creak shut downstairs, and shortly afterwards Severus came into the room and sat down heavily next to me.

'The whole place is deserted.' He said, scraping his hair back from his face. 'I don't know what's going on.' He was talking about the Riddle House.

'Deserted? I just spoke to Dobby. Sirius is missing, and Harry's back at Hogwarts.'

'Things are changing. I don't like it. How far have we got with the potion?'

'I've added the Draconite. But, considering we've only been doing it for a week, we've come far.'

'Yes, we have. Well, if the Draconite has been added, I'd say we can finish it, day and night, within two to three weeks.'

'We need to do it as quickly as we possibly can. But we've probably got a third of it done. It's just time we need, and time we haven't got.'

'Exactly. Well, there may be a few places we can cut corners, but not many.'

'Is there anything we can do in the mean time?'

'No. All we can do is wait. And hope I find out more soon.'

We sat on the sofa in silence for a while, the potion casting glimmers of light around the room. I swirled the potion around with a glass rod every now and then. Out of the window, the sky was starting to turn a nasty shade of yellow, and the room was getting quite muggy. Severus got up after a time, and slid one of the windows open, letting the air in, although air from outside, where a storm was obviously brewing, wasn't much better than that inside. I leant forward and slowly began to stir the potion, being careful not to disturb the Draconite.

'So, why do you enjoy potions so much then?' Severus asked, sitting back down next to me.

'Er, what?' I asked distractedly.

'You obviously enjoy making potions. Why is that? I know I don't exactly make the world's most encouraging Professor, do I?' He asked again, arching his left eyebrow slightly.

'That's the understatement of the century!' I laughed. 'No, really, maybe it was better that you weren't. I think I wanted you, more than any other Professor, to give me praise and tell me I was good at your subject. But you never did, so I just kept working harder and harder. As a muggle born though, Potions is really a lot easier for me to understand, than Divination, for example.'

'Really? How's that?'

'Well, when you've learnt muggle science for seven years of school, it's difficult to just totally disregard it all suddenly. Potions is more to do with plants and animals and their properties, so I can see how it works, and understand what I'm doing. The only way I can understand the things I've learnt at Hogwarts is through reading books, and they almost never relate magic to muggle scientific theory. I've really no idea how apparition, for example, works, apart from magical theory.'

'I don't think many people can understand the link between magic and science. I studied that for a while when I first  became an Unspeakable, with Albus. We had to research possible methods of defeating Voldemort then, when I was twenty. But then, before we got a concrete plan, Mr. Potter came along, and the rest, as they say, is history. Now we're here again, 17 years later, with the same problem. Anyway, most magic works by way of a different spectrum to that understood in muggle science. Instead of from the light of the sun, this spectrum comes from deep inside the Earth, and the thing that is in this spectrum, not radiation like the muggle spectrum, but something else, but no one knows what it is. That's where the magic is. People with magical blood can absorb and conduct this kind of magical energy, to channel it back out constructively. Do you understand?'

'Sort of. So, how does magical blood pass this gift on, and how do muggle borns, like me, come about?'

'Magical tendency is passed on through the mother during pregnancy. The baby is surrounded by this magic spectrum for nine months, so the ability is passed on. I don't know why squibs exist, but it is thought that muggle borns are exposed to magic before birth in some way, giving them the gift. But only some wizards are interested enough to want to research this sort of thing. There's not much call for it, because most wizards don't understand anything about muggles.' I thought about Mr. Weasley and his collection of plugs, and smiled.

'I think we're going to have a storm.' I said, looking at the ominous sky outside.

'I believe you may be right.' Severus said.

*****

Some time later, and it was time for us to prepare the next ingredient for the potion, which was four ounces of shredded knotgrass. We each began to carefully cut up bundles of the coarse yellow grass into small shreds. As the sky grew darker, the wind picked up and droplets of rain began to spatter on the glass of the windows, and in through the open window.

'You do have a real talent for Potions, you know, even if it is too late for me to tell you that.' Severus said quietly.

'Thank you. I never really knew. I could have been totally useless at it, for all I knew. You did give me my worst mark of all, every year.'

'I did? But you always scored over 90% in my exams.' He looked at me, quite shocked. I looked back at him, pointedly.

'You mean you got well over 90% in every other subject? That figures, I suppose. Maybe I should have been a little bit easier on you.'

'Well, I never thought I'd hear Severus Snape say that!' I could use that as evidence against you.' I joked.

'No, I mean it seriously. I should have given you more credit. But I couldn't have even if I'd wanted to. What would the Slytherins' tell their parents over the holidays if I gave you the highest score? Most of them wouldn't even be able to believe that a muggle born witch could possibly achieve anything, let alone the highest mark in Potions, which they know is taught by me, a Death Eater. They'd think something was going on between us. That's all they think muggles are good for. Sex, and murder. Nothing much else.' His black, black eyes were looking right into my brown ones, but otherwise his face was expressionless.

'That's disgusting.'

'I know, but you can't blame them. It's how they were brought up. It's a never ending circle. I know it's awful, but it's true.'

'What about you? Were you brought up that way?' I knew I was treading on dangerous ground now, asking about this man's childhood was probably off-limits. But he continued to stare into my eyes, a sad, faraway look haunting his face.

'Yes, my parents brought me up to believe that muggle borns were inferior to pure blood wizards. I was always inquisitive, and when I asked why, they couldn't answer, so I just didn't believe them. I never realised how important it was until I was at Hogwarts and Voldemort was gaining power. I wanted to be in Slytherin because my parents would probably have disowned me if I hadn't been. But I never believed what they believed, although I never dared show it. Everyone I know, except people from the Department of Mysteries, thinks I'm a muggle-hating Death Eater. A lot of people at the Department of Mysteries think that too. The only people I suppose I've told otherwise are you, and Albus, so I suppose it's my own fault.'

'Don't say that. All the sacrifices you've had to make only prove just how decent you are.'

'Decent?' He asked, a sort of dangerous smile playing on his lips. 'I don't want to be decent.'

'Well, what do you want then?' He dropped his head and stared at the floor. The room flashed with brilliant white light suddenly, and silence stretched out for a few moments, before a low rumble of thunder sounded. The rain was hammering through the open window now, soaking up into the threadbare carpet.

'I don't know. I just want to be myself.' He lifted his head so I could look into his beautiful, beautiful bottomless-pit eyes, the sadness in them making my heart melt. I just sat there, saying nothing, as more lightning lit up the black sky, and the strike of thunder grew closer. For a moment I thought I saw a tear in the corner of his eye, but then it was too late as our lips met, I couldn't tell if it was his tears or mine mingling together as he kissed me and I kissed him. My heart was in my throat, beating a thousand beats per minute. All thoughts that this was my ex-Professor were gone, all of my thoughts centred around the fact that I never wanted this to end. I had never felt as good as I did when this man was softly nipping my lower lip as I moaned faintly in response. Then, suddenly I felt a lot colder and space was put between us again. We continued to stare into each others eyes, now my only thoughts were, why has he stopped?

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that.'

'Why not?' I asked, have I got two heads or something, I thought privately. 'Is there something wrong? With me?'

'No. No there is nothing wrong with you. Don't ever think that, Hermione.' His eyes were raking my face, in between staring at the floor.

'Severus, what are you………..' I couldn't finish my sentence, as he half walked, half ran across the room. When near the window, he transformed into an eagle, and made for the open window. I watched as he was illuminated by a streak of forked lightning. He dropped six feet, before the powerful beat of his wings carried him out of sight.

A/N

A bag of acid pops and a cockroach cluster (yuck, how disgusting) to Luna Writer, snapesophelia, hpz26, ChishionoTenshi and Enfleurage for reviewing my story.

Snapesophelia and Enfleurage: I know Severus didn't seem to be affected too much by his injury. Just keep reading and you'll find out why. An extra acid pop to each of you, because it proves you were reading properly!!

ChishionoTenshi: I couldn't find anything that said it would kill the dragon, but I think it probably would. However, this is complete fiction, and I kind of like dragons, so I felt a bit mean to kill it. It never did anything to hurt me! Besides, it fit with the story that the dragon should survive! So the answer is, I don't know, but it was more exciting this way than just killing the dragon in its sleep, especially because it was a nesting mother. Thanks for asking!

Theoretically, I am now on Easter holidays, so I should be able to update more often. We'll see how things go. I do know what's going to happen next chapter though, so that's a great start.

Thank you for reading, and please take the time to leave a review. You never know, you might even get a canary cream, or a fake wand!


	9. Into the Serpent's Lair

Understanding

A/N – Very sorry about the delay again, I've just read Prisoner of Azkaban for about the hundredth time, and I was so outraged by Snape's irrational behaviour in the Shrieking Shack at the end, that I just couldn't bring myself to write nice things about him. But I've spent a couple of days reading nice stories that all you lovely people have written, so I've recovered. (I loved him all the time really, I was just temporarily annoyed at him for being unreasonable to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Sirius.)

**This chapter is from the point of view of Severus**, and I'm writing it whilst watching XXX, so I apologise in advance for any weird, film-scene type violence which may or may not decide to present itself while I am writing. I can promise that there will be no fast cars, or Vin Diesel, so if that was what you were expecting, look away now. Also, if you really want to, imagine the deep, deep voice of Alan Rickman whilst reading this. Obviously, I'm not going to whilst writing it, because I'll get carried away and end up writing nothing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9 – Into the Serpent's Lair**

I just needed to get out of there. Never mind that the heavens appeared to have split right down the middle and were pelting down torrents of rain, along with deafening cracks of thunder every few minutes. I've actually always loved thunderstorms, the louder, the wetter, the better. Especially when I can transform as an eagle and soar through the skies, as free as I like, for as long as I like. But this time is different, I'm not doing it for the pleasure, although it is extremely liberating. This time I'm flying because I've just made the ultimate fool of myself by kissing my ex-student, Hermione Granger. I don't really know how it happened, I suppose I just couldn't resist. 38 year old death eater that I am, seems I just couldn't help myself when a gorgeous, not to mention intelligent, woman was right in front of me. I shiver to think what I might have done had I stayed put. To think, my ex-student (18 years old), kissing me! It's quite thrilling, really, although it was probably just a pity kiss. What am I saying, probably? Definitely it was a pity kiss, she couldn't see anything in me that she could possibly want.

Anyway, I just needed to get away. Isn't that what I always do? I never stick around to face the music. I'll have to go back some time, though, that's the problem this time. Or maybe, that's exactly what I need, to go back and face my problems, to put them right? Hmmmm, oddly philosophical trail of though there, not like me at all. Maybe I'd better think of something else.

I decided to check out the Riddle House, although it had been deserted earlier in the day. I stretched out my wings to glide round the large, decrepit building, but found it hard to swoop as I usually do, due to the gale force winds and driving rain. To my surprise as I flew behind the rear wall of the house, dim, ghostly lights were shining on the ground floor. I swooped down to where the lights were glowing, coming to a graceful stop in the overgrown garden, where I knew I couldn't be seen. No luck, there seemed to be no one there, although the usually pitch black corridor was shockingly bright in comparison. I watched and waited for movement for a long space of time, and when there appeared to be none I prepared to take off again. Just as I opened my wings though, I felt a sharp burning in what was now my left wing. I had experienced this pain before. It was my animagus version of the dark mark burning on my arm. Cold dread seeping through me, I realised that the lit up corridors could be in preparation of a meeting. Making sure I was well hidden, I transformed back to human form, and gathered two rocks, which made a handy transfigured cloak and mask. I dragged them on and disapparated, in case the meeting happened to be elsewhere. 

As I had suspected, when I reappeared it was at the front doors to the Riddle House, which were wide open, although unlit. Frequent flashes of lightning were my only light source, here at the front of the building. All around me, now, men dressed in black were appearing, before stalking off through the door. I followed after them, into the dark. The last meeting had been in the upper rooms of the Riddle House, and only a few were present. This time, however, there were many, and we seemed to be heading down into a sort of dungeon, the corridors lit a dim blue now, by long thin candles floating in the air.

We walked down about three sets of stairs, I can't recall exactly, but the air was chilly in comparison to the muggy atmosphere outside. I've never been able to say for sure, but I've always thought that the icy surroundings at these 'gatherings' is more to do with the people present than the actual weather. We come to a stop in a damp, dark dungeon underneath the Riddle House, around twenty masked men are gathered here already, and more are pouring in from the stairs I have just come down. As usual, the man himself is standing separate from all these people, unmasked, so I can tell which one he is. Now, this has always been a problem for me. I don't like to call him Voldemort. Not because I am scared to speak his name, quite the opposite. I don't wish to call this snake, for that is what he is, the name he has chosen for himself. It seems to me that just his name inspires an awful lot of power. But I don't generally call him Tom Riddle either, because most people don't know that is his original name. So, what I usually call him is the Dark Lord, although the scum that he is doesn't really deserve to be graced with a name, because he is an insult to the human race, in my opinion. The sight of him, his voice, and the fear he inspires in others, make me feel sick.

Minutes later, this large dungeon room is filled with upwards of a hundred, or two hundred people, all masked and cloaked, and the Dark Lord begins to speak, his high, chillingly cold voice reverberating off the walls, consuming me with cold. Most of what he says is the usual, anti-muggle rubbish. I think he expects us all to be hanging on to his every word, to agree with everything he says, but I'm only half listening to his diatribe. The air seems even colder than usual, if that's possible. Not cold as in weather, but a cold which seeps into my bones, and my heart, filling me with dread and making me think there will never be sunlight again. The feeling is starting to feel spookily familiar, but my dread-filled mind isn't working properly, so I can't seem to think straight. 

Then, I catch the word I'm searching for in the words coming from the Dark Lord's mouth. Suddenly, the cold I felt before was infinitely better than the cold I feel now. Like I've just been thrown head first into a cold plunge pool. 'Dementors' He's saying. I'm hanging on to his every word now, to keep a grip on myself, and also because I need to know what about the Dementors he's talking about. Deep down though, I already know, but my question is answered as two dozen ten-feet tall hooded figures appear as if from nowhere around the walls. The Dark Lord has finally gained control of Azkaban, and has got the Dementors on his side. On our side, rather. 

I've grown semi used to Dementors over the years. I don't go over and over my bad memories in my mind. I get this kind of sick feeling of dread all through me like I have now. I'm ashamed I didn't connect the two things together before, but maybe I just didn't want to believe that the Dementors had finally switched sides. This must mean that the prisoners from Azkaban had been released. Hermione and I really have to get on with this potion. Things seem to be moving really quickly, and soon it looks as if the light side will have almost no control. My heart rises in my chest as I think of Hermione, and the closest I could ever get to a smile in this sort of situation graces itself on my face, before all happy thoughts are wiped away by another intake of breath from the Dementors flanking the walls.

Minutes later another word I have come to dread coming from the Dark Lord is heard. 'Traitor'. My heart actually stops in my chest. Even worse this time. If I was somehow found out, tonight I would surely be given the Dementors Kiss. But traitors have been found before, and it's never been me before, always lower ranked newcomers, who are killed quickly and cleanly. For me though, as a higher ranked Death Eater, it would surely be a worse penalty. I can't help thinking that the Dark Lord would wait until he had the Dementors on his side for someone like me though, to delight in treating me to a fate even worse than death. He hasn't said my name though, but there again he hasn't said anyone's name in particular. He lifts his hand and clicks his fingers halfway through a sentence, and I find myself standing somewhere altogether different, I haven't a clue where we are, but there are about ten others, along with the Dark Lord and three dementors are surrounding us. The Dark Lord begins to talk again.

'Now, my most faithful Death Eaters. Or are you?' His voice is cold and harsh now, none of the forced pleasantness he displayed back in the dungeon. 'One of you has betrayed me. However, I do not know which of you it is, although I have a good idea.' Sickeningly, I look up and find his gleaming red eyes looking straight into mine. I quickly look away, assessing any possible escape routes, other than the obvious apparating. We seem to be standing on a deserted moor. I know that there are no moors in close proximity to where we are, in Cheshire, so just running will obviously be no help. Besides, I'm surrounded by Dementors. I'm not listening to what the Dark Lord is saying now, but he steps aside to reveal the thing  had perhaps least expected to see, miles away on this wild moor.

Bound and gagged behind him, is a large scruffy black dog. I know it is Sirius Black immediately. There aren't many dogs of that size running around Britain. It's obvious that the Dark Lord knows just who this dog is, and how important he is to the Potter boy and the Light side's fight. I must admit, it's a perfect plan. Whoever the spy is would not want to kill this dog, but the people who aren't traitors would have no trouble, they would think it just an ordinary black dog.

'Snape.' He says cruelly. 'Step forward and kill this dog.'

I finger my wand in my pocket. Of course, I'm not going to do it. I couldn't do it. I can't pretend that Sirius Black doesn't mean more to the Light that I do. Especially because I've been found out. I can do nothing now. If I kill the dog, they will probably kill me anyway. So, I won't kill the dog. Even as I am deciding on the decision I always knew I would have to make, I can hear Dumbledore's voice echoing in my head.

'Remember, Severus, you must always do what is right, never what is easy. You can't offer anyone any more than that, no matter what the consequences.' It's moments like this that I realise just how wise Albus Dumbledore is. He will be delighted when I tell him how his advice prompted me to save the life of Sirius Black. Assuming both of us get out of here alive, which is looking quite unlikely just now. I buy just enough time to come up with a plan. I slowly approach the dog. It's large dark eyes are staring up at me sadly, as if they have given up all hope. Which they probably have, I remind myself. 

I draw my wand out, taking my time, keeping with my plan. I brace myself for a few seconds, saying a silent prayer, for both of us. All is silent. Then I take a deep breath and swipe my wand above my head. I bring it down with a violent swish, shouting the words in Latin as I flick towards the dog. The ropes binding him split immediately, and the dog leaps away as fast as a leopard. I concentrate as hard as I can on the upstairs room of the Hanged Man, trying with all my might to apparate there.

Behind me an angry cry has sounded as soon as the ropes were cut. A cold voice screams 'Avada Kedavra!' and a blinding flash of green light streaks across the moor.

A/N

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted to leave at an exciting bit! Now hopefully the next chapter will come more easily. Sorry this is a bit short, but there's less dialogue and more content, so it's bound to take up less space. Also, I know the past/present tense is all over the place, but it really gives me a headache to sort it all out, so just improvise, please. I think it's mostly present tense, but I really don't like reading back over my work at the end, because it makes me just want to delete everything I've written, so it's probably best if I just leave it. Maybe I'll go back when I've finally finished this, and kind of tidy it up, but I don't have the patience to do it now. I've actually quite enjoyed writing this chapter, it's all just come pouring out, so I hope everyone has as much fun reading it.

Due to the complaints received over my (v. generous) offerings of acid pops and cockroach clusters, and because snapesophelia asked very nicely, I have decided instead to give out loans of the one and only Severus Snape to everyone who reviews my story. So, ChishionoTenshi, Luna Writer, DragonFireAngelVWP and snapesophelia, you can each borrow Sev for as long as wish, but not for too long, and please make sure he doesn't lose his voice!

As for all of you who have read this but not reviewed, I hope you are enjoying the story, please let me now what you think. If you review, you can borrow Sev, I promise, but if you don't you can have a single, vomit flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean. (no offence meant.) Actually, you can have a strawberry flavoured bean, since I'm feeling particularly generous, after all it's Easter Sunday tomorrow, and you have at least read my story, so Thank you very much. But I still want you to review!

Thanks to everyone who's read this, and Happy Easter to everyone.


	10. Too Close for Comfort

Understanding

A/N – Oh my God I really can't believe I'm on the tenth chapter! I know that's not a lot really, but it's still surprising! Anyway, you really don't want to know my opinion on how many chapters I've done so far, so on with the story!

This chapter is back to Hermione's point of view. Please let me know whether you liked the other point of view better, so I can experiment if you want. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10! – Too Close for Comfort

This time, I didn't really care about being left alone in the building, even though a raging storm was practically rocking the whole room. Maybe I should have been acting like a real girly girl, like Lavender Brown for example, and fretting about the fact that Severus had just flown out on me. But I was on an amazing high after that kiss, and I couldn't even begin to explain my reasons why. Well, I could begin with his wonderfully deep voice, and the fact that it gives me tingles all over my body like no one ever had before. I knew that he was Snape, the greasy bat, but somehow it just didn't matter. Deep down though, I knew that it was more than just skin deep. I would really miss this easy rhythm we'd built up between us if it were taken away now. What had seemed at first to be a partnership made in hell had somehow turned out to be better than I ever could have bargained for. Then again, I supposed that I had the Department of Mysteries to thank for that.

I didn't know where he had gone, but I supposed a check out of the Riddle House was most likely. The storm wouldn't be dangerous for him as an eagle, I was pretty sure of that, and besides, he was a grown man and could look after himself. I didn't want to spoil what had just happened by worrying, so I transformed into my animagus form on the sofa and curled up in a corner, to wait until he got back, when I would confront him. As a cat, I fell asleep quickly, despite the loud thunder cracks every minute or so. I've no idea how long I slept for, but I was awaken with a bang what must have been some time later, as the storm had eased off considerably by then. Severus had suddenly slammed against the floor just in front of me, face down and what I recognised as his Death Eater mask hanging limply around his neck. I leapt up, meaning to jump across him then transform back to human state, but in my worry I miscalculated and landed with a loud thump on his back, before I gathered myself off him.

He didn't appear to be moving. In fact he was stone cold, I noted as I flipped him over onto his back. To my intense relief, he had a fairly strong, if erratic pulse, and he was definitely breathing. He was out cold though, cold being the operative word. I quickly grabbed my wand from the table and cast a warming charm around him, untangling the ugly mask from his hair and laying it aside. He was deathly pale, and his skin was icy cold, I noticed as I stroked his cheek softly. I needed to know what had happened, before I could do anything more for him. I sat on the floor beside him, cradling his head in my lap as I thought things over. He'd obviously been called to a Death Eater meeting while he'd been gone. But what could have caused this cold. He didn't appear to have any superficial injuries, from what I could see, except for a thin trail of blood coming from his nose, which I guessed was from hitting the floor with such force. I supposed that chocolate would help the chill, after all, for all I knew it could have been caused by Dementors. But how could I give chocolate to an unconscious man?

After a while of worrying and waiting, my problem was solved for me as Severus thankfully began to stir. He opened his eyes slightly, looked right into mine, then shut them again.

'Severus? What happened?' I asked softly.

'Voldemort.' He whispered hoarsely. 'Dementors….on his side.' He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, looking into mine. Then he seemed to suddenly remember something. 'He knows…..traitor……Black…was there…….Avada Kedavra…..just missed.' He closed his eyes again, now breathing harshly. There had been dementors. He needed some chocolate to warm him up, but where was there chocolate? Severus seemed to be reading my mind, and he spoke, even hoarser than before.

'Storeroom.' 

Surprised, I flicked my wand in the direction of the storeroom, shouting 'Accio chocolate!' Seconds later a massive block of chocolate floated swiftly across the room to me. I broke a piece off and held it to his mouth. He ate it very quickly, and to my relief he seemed to recover slightly, enough to take the chocolate from me and eat more himself. I sat in silence and watched, grateful that he was okay, but still not understanding really what had gone on.

'What did you say about Sirius? Is he okay?' I asked when he was able to sit up against the sofa.

'Black was there. As a dog, I mean. I set him free. I just had to. Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra as I was apparating. I think it caught my aura.'

'Why?' 

'He found out about me spying. He didn't know who it was, or he said he didn't anyway. He'd captured Black as a dog, but he knew who he was.'

'But you saved him?'

'Yes, I couldn't have dealt with Albus and Potter breathing down my neck if I'd killed him, could I?' He turned and grinned at me, and then I knew he was truly alright. I smiled broadly back at him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

'I'm so glad you're safe.' I said quietly.

'It's a good thing you were here, Hermione.'

'Thank you. Do you think Sirius will be okay?'

'I've no idea. He ran off, quick as lightning. They wouldn't be able to catch a dog, would they?'

'I suppose not. How do you think they got him in the first place?'

'I don't know, Black was probably trying to take him on himself in some sort of heroic, Gryffindor type way. Nearly got himself killed, if it hadn't been for me.' I looked up at him. He had a stupid smirk on his face, he had obviously had far too much chocolate. 

'You should be resting, Severus, not coming up with ridiculously courageous stories to tell everyone about how you saved Sirius Black. I know you. That wasn't why you did it, was it? It would certainly have been easier to kill him, wouldn't it? But you didn't, and that really makes a difference. You risked your own life for him, didn't you?'

'He's more important than me, to the light. There's not much I can do now, with you here capable of taking over from me. Especially now, I won't even be able to spy any more, will I?'

'Hey, don't talk like that. With a bit of luck, you wouldn't have needed to spy anyway, after we give this potion and end this ridiculous charade once and for all. You certainly did the right thing, especially since you're okay.'

'You're right. Look what typically Gryffindor rubbish you've all been fed by Albus all these years! I'm even starting to think like it now, always wanting to do the right thing!'

'Ah, come on, you know you always wanted to be a Gryffindor, really.' I smiled. He arched his eyebrow at me, and we both started to laugh quietly. I eventually convinced him to lie down on the sofa, and he went to sleep quickly, exhausted. I sat by him for an hour or so, then went back to my own room for a bath. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, feeling as I did, so I planned to stay up to wait until the next potion ingredient needed to be added, in a few hours. 

I lay relaxing in a hot bath, thinking that it seemed an age since that morning, when Dobby had first told me that things were going from bad to worse in the wizarding world, and that Harry suspected that Sirius was missing. I hoped so much that Sirius was safe, for Harry's sake. He had no family who cared about him, after all, apart from Sirius, and when and if this was all done and dusted, after this potion was complete, surely if our side won, Sirius' name would be cleared. Dumbledore would surely vouch for him, as would Severus, Harry, myself and numerous others. Especially if Peter Pettigrew was captured alive. That was, if Sirius was alive, even now. 

But now, Severus had said that Voldemort had the Dementors on his side. That would surely mean that Azkaban had been opened. The Ministry of Magic surely wouldn't be able to deny Voldemort's existence now. It made me feel sick to think of the Dementors now doing Voldemort's bidding. They could and probably would be roaming the streets freely, sucking the souls out of people left, right and centre. This was truly awful. We needed to finish this potion, and get going. As I was relaxing and thinking things over, I remembered that Severus would not be able to deliver the potion to Voldemort now, at least not in human form. We hadn't actually discussed this, but I had assumed that he would be the one to deliver it, and now he wouldn't be able to.

But, I couldn't transform into an invisible cat at will for nothing. I laughed out loud. It was obvious, I decided, that I should take it. Even if I were found, I was just a stupid mudblood witch, to Voldemort. He wouldn't exactly see me as a threat. He certainly wouldn't suspect me of feeding him a potential magical power destroying potion, that was for sure.

After my bath, I got dressed in my night clothes and went to sit by Severus and read a book, whilst watching the potion. He was still sleeping peacefully on the sofa, his breathing heavy. I sat down next him and minutes later I was dropping off myself.

The room was just starting to brighten when I awoke. Severus was still asleep, his hand dangling on the floor. I stood up and stretched, and that was when I heard it. A faint scratching sound, coming from maybe downstairs, I couldn't really tell. I stood still, straining my ears to hear the noise. It was a definite scratching, not like a tree on a window, although there were no trees around anyway. I tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. The noise grew louder, it appeared to be coming from the front door, which I had never used. I drew my wand from up my sleeve for safety, and drew back to huge steel bolt on the inside of the large wooden door. The noise was now accompanied by a low growling noise, but somehow I wasn't scared now, I knew who was there and I only felt relief as I dragged back the heavy door and the emaciated form of Sirius Black, the dog, tumbled on to the carpet before me, looking very much the worse for wear, but thankfully alive.

A/N – I'm very sorry that this is quite short, again, but I wanted to leave this chapter there. I hope you can all forgive me, but at least I have got this chapter up only three days after the last! You see, the overwhelming response of reviews that my threat of vomit flavoured beans caused has made my hands free for a while, because all you lovely reviewers have been borrowing Severus frequently, so I've had time to update. So, if you all review this chapter, then I'll have lots of free time to post the next chapter as well. So basically, review, now, lots, every chapter, or you will get vomit, earwax and charcoal(!?) flavoured Bertie Botts every flavour beans. They mean every flavour!

So, here comes the hall of fame: thanks to Ponine, Bex, kittykat52788, in-snapes-cauldron, DragonFireAngelVWP, snapesophelia, StarGazr, and LunaWriter for reviewing, you can all borrow Severus for a few hours or so for your troubles.

DragonFireAngelVWP – I promise next chapter will be longer! I agree that there is no point in sending flames, and they are stupid, but luckily no one has flamed this story. If they did I would post a message here to tell them to go away! Thanx for your extra long review! Keep it up please!

Kittykat52788 – I know Severus probably isn't registered as an animagus, but Hermione isn't either. Neither of them registered because the DoM knows they can do it, and they can do more undercover work if they're not registered in public. Hope this answers your question, thanks for asking!

Less than two months till Order of the Phoenix is published! I can't wait!

Next chapter, we will see the return of Harry, along with some others. Should be up at the weekend. Thank you for reading. Please review!


	11. Forgetting the past

Understanding

Chapter 11 – Forgetting the past

My relief at seeing Sirius alive lasted just seconds. He managed to transform himself back to human form at my feet just inside the doorway, but it was clear to me that all was not well. He was wearing just a ripped pair of trousers and he appeared to have several broken ribs, along with a huge patch of blackened skin on his stomach. One of his arms was also twisted into an ugly shape. It was beyond me how he had found his way to us. 

'Oh Sirius, what have they done to you?' I said frantically as I knelt by his side.

'Hermione? What are you doing here? I don't understand.' His voice seemed okay, but his breathing was laboured.

'Don't worry about that, Sirius. Severus?' I shouted upstairs. 'Get down here, I need your help.'

'Hermione, they put a tracking charm on me.' Sirius said suddenly, as if he'd only just remembered. 'We're not safe here.' He was trying to get up, grabbing my arm. I pushed him gently back down, which was not hard given his gaunt appearance. Seconds later and Severus was dashing down the stairs, sizing up the situation.

'Black.' He said, a scowl on his face. 'Well, I'm impressed, how the hell did you get here?'

'Severus, now is not the time. He's badly injured, but I'm no expert at healing. His ribs are broken, he can't breathe properly. He says they're tracking him.' I looked back at Sirius, who appeared to have either lost consciousness, or fallen asleep.

'Tracking? Hogwarts. We'll have to go to Hogwarts.'

'How? And what about the potion?'

'God, I'd forgotten about that. Right, we'll go by floo. You take Black, I'll follow with the potion.' He headed back for the stairs. 'It'll be alright, Hermione, don't panic.' Then he ran back up, out of sight.

'Okay, Sirius, we're going to get you some help.' I said quietly. I waved my wand and muttered 'Mobilicorpus.' Then, with Sirius floating along in mid air, I magically expanded the fire place and lit a bright fire. I threw in some powder, squeezed both of us in and yelled 'Hogwarts!' 

Seconds later and we flew out straight into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. I jumped up from the floor and rushed up the marble staircase, making sure that Sirius was floating behind me. I had met no one when I got to the Hospital Wing on the fourth floor, and I was just hoping that Madame Pomfrey would be here to help. I slammed the double doors at the entrance open, and brought Sirius down to rest on a bed near the door. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey came rushing out from the opposite end of the room, still in her night clothes.

'What in the name of Merlin is going on?' She shouted as she came running up to me. 'Miss Granger? What are you doing here? Oh no, what's happened here?' She gasped as she saw the state Sirius was in.

'It's Sirius Black, his ribs are broken, I think, and his stomach's all black. We didn't know what else to do.'

'It's all right dear, you brought him to the right place, I've mended hundreds of bones in my time here. Could you go and fetch the Headmaster? I daresay he'll want to know.' She got to work on healing him, and I rushed off to go and get Professor Dumbledore. 

I reached the stone gargoyle a few minutes later and realised that I didn't have a clue what the password was. I had rattled off every muggle and wizarding sweet under the sun when Severus sprinted towards me in the hallway. He skidded to a halt, gasping for breath.

'Chubachups.' He said in between panting. The gargoyle slowly moved aside to reveal the moving spiral staircase. We both stepped onto it in silence, and seconds later we were standing in Dumbledore's empty office.

'Albus? Where are you?' Severus shouted.

'We've got Sirius,' I added, 'He's in the Hospital Wing.' Professor Dumbledore had now appeared and was stepping slowly down the steps from the observatory.

'Indeed? In the Hospital Wing, you say? We'll go there now.' He moved past us back onto the spiral staircase, and moments later the three of us were striding through the hall ways. 

We had been gathered around Sirius for barely five minutes when Harry rushed into the Hospital Wing in his pyjamas. He flung himself over to the bedside we were gathered around, where Sirius had now had his seven broken ribs healed, the bleeding in his stomach had been stopped and his arm was now back to its original shape. He was sleeping peacefully, having been fed a large amount of chocolate by Madame Pomfrey.

'Sirius!' Harry yelled. 'You're okay! He is okay, isn't he Professor?' He asked Professor Dumbledore, more calmly.

'He is now, thanks to Severus and Hermione here.' Then he smiled at Harry. 'And as I've told you before Harry, you may call me Albus now, you are no longer a student at Hogwarts.' Then Harry seemed to notice me standing beside him for the first time.

'Hermione!' He flung his arms around my shoulders and gathered me in a big hug. 'What happened?' He asked when he had let me go. 'Where did you find Sirius?'

'Severus is just about to tell us the whole story, if he'd be so kind.' Dumbledore, no, Albus butted in. He then conjured four chairs around the bed.

'Well, this all started earlier this evening, when I was er, flying around the Riddle House, looking for signs of life, because it had appeared deserted earlier that day. I was summoned by the Dark Lord, so I went inside the house. There were many more people than usual, and I noticed the cold more than ever. It turned out the Dementors and Azkaban are out of the Ministry's power, and into the hands of the Dark Lord. Anyway, my attention was caught when I heard something being said about a traitor. Next thing I knew……..' Severus' voice was lulling me to sleep as he told the tale I already knew, for the most part. It was far past dawn, and I had barely slept, so I drifted off now in my chair.

When I awoke I was moving, somehow, and my face was pressed into some thick black material. I moved my head aside, to find that I was being carried in the arms of Severus, down a staircase.

'Severus, I can walk, you know.' I whispered. Big mistake. He almost tripped down the rest of the flight of stairs, I presume at the shock of hearing my voice when he thought I was asleep. 'And you shouldn't be carrying me after what you've been through tonight.'

'You were asleep.' He muttered. 'I didn't want to wake you.' I noticed it was dark, we were probably in the dungeons.

'Well, that's sweet of you, Severus, but I wouldn't have minded, really. Where are we going?' 

'To get some sleep. We both need to be down here to continue working on the potion.'

'Oh, right, so we can't go back to the Hanged Man?' 

'No, Albus says he doesn't think the fidelius charm works against Dementors.' He stopped and put me down on the floor. Then he took his wand out and waved it over the stone wall. A door appeared and he opened it and we went inside. 'Would you like a hot drink?'

'Er, yes please.' I sat down on a black leather sofa, in front of a fire that looked as if it had already been burning for quite some time. I sat there, staring into the fire for a while in silence, until a steaming mug of hot chocolate was pressed into my hands.

'Thank you.' I said distractedly. Severus sat beside me, also holding a mug. I took a sip and sighed as I relaxed. It had been such a long day. Or rather, days, as it must have been late morning by now. I could hardly keep my eyes open.

'Tired?'

'Mmmm.'

'You'll be sleeping in my guest room. It's over there.' He gestured to a door to the left of the fireplace. We sat in silence while I finished my hot chocolate.

'Goodnight, Severus.' I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 'And thank you.' I stood up and went to my room, falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

*********************** (no, this chapter isn't over yet! I said I'd make it a long one!!!)

I woke up around midday, to find myself in a huge four poster, with the softest dark green silk sheets ever. I rolled over, not wanting to get up, but knowing that I had to. This room was surprisingly bright, given that it was underground. I got up and explored the room, something that I hadn't done when I had fallen straight asleep a few hours ago. Then I pulled on some clothes and went to find Severus and the potion.

I found him in his dungeon classroom, absent-mindedly stirring the potion while reading a dusty old book.

'Good morning!' I said chirpily. He looked up and smiled at me.

'Good afternoon.' He raised one eyebrow slowly. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes thank you. Is the potion going well.'

'Nothing more needs adding for hours. You can go and get something to eat if you like.'

'Okay, I think I will. Bye.' I doubled back and set off for the Great Hall, thinking that I would go and see Harry and Sirius as well, and say hello properly, i.e. without falling asleep.

A small table was set up for lunch in the Great Hall. I sat down, alone in the huge room, and helped myself to some chicken salad. I ate it all very quickly, then went off to the Hospital Wing. I found Harry and Sirius in there, sitting next to each other in armchairs next to the bed Sirius had been in the night before, deep in conversation. They looked up as I cleared my throat.

'Good afternoon, Harry, Sirius.' I smiled at the two of them as I pulled up a chair. 'I guess I owe both of you an explanation?'

'Its okay, Hermione,' Harry said reassuringly. 'Dumbledore told us everything. I understand why you couldn't tell us the whole truth before.'

'Thanks.' I said.

'I owe you my gratitude, Hermione.' Sirius cut in. 'I might not be here if it weren't for you.'

'I didn't do anything, Sirius.' I said, puzzled. 'It's Severus you should be thanking, he saved your life. I was just there.' 

'Exactly, you were there when I needed help. As for Snape, I thanked him earlier this morning and I rather got the impression that he didn't think to much of my appreciation.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, he pretty much told me I could stick my thank you where the sun doesn't shine.' Sirius grinned, but also looked slightly pissed off.

'Really?'

'Yep. I told him I was willing to let bygones be bygones, for real this time. He just looked at me as if I had told him I was madly in love with him or something. Then he walked off.'

'That's odd. He's been mostly fine with me, these last two weeks.' At this both Sirius and Harry shot their heads up, looking as if they were trying to stop themselves from laughing.

'He does seem to have an, um, soft spot where you're concerned, Hermione.' Harry said, fighting laughter even more now.

'Honestly, you two, what are you on about now?' I said in despair. 'You're acting like a pair of eleven year olds.'

'Oh come on, Hermione. Snape, the evil Potions Master, carrying you to bed?!' Sirius said. 'Please tell us what's going on between you two. I've never even known him be civil to anyone besides Albus.'

'Yeah, you're lucky Ron's not here! He'd throw a fit!' Harry said, finally giving into his laughter. I just raised an eyebrow in response, then turned and walked out. However, this only seemed to make them even worse, I sneaked a look back and Harry was rolling around on the floor.

***************** (nope, still not over!!!!!!!)

I went back down to the Potions classroom. Severus was still sitting in the exact same position he had been when I had left. I doubted that he had moved an inch. I shut the door quietly behind me.

'We need to talk, Severus.' I said, standing in front of him.

'Oh?'

'What's going on?' I challenged.

'What do you mean, what's going on?' He challenged me right back, standing up now to tower over me.

'You're blowing hot and cold every other moment. You know what I'm talking about.'

'No, I don't. Please enlighten me.' His voice was back to the menacing iciness he was renowned for.

'Oh, for God's sake. Do you have to be so difficult?' I muttered. 'One second you're kissing me, then the next second you're running away from me. And now I find out that you're treating Sirius like he's dirt on your shoe! He's a friend of mine, Severus. I thought you were different. Can't you forget what happened at school? He's a good man, Severus. I thought you were too.' I stood in silence, waiting for a reply. He stood, shifting from one foot to the other, his eyes moving around madly, looking anywhere but my face.

'I was obviously wrong.' I turned away, disappointed about his lack of response.

'No, you weren't.' He said quietly. I turned back, finally catching his eye.

'So why couldn't you just accept it when he thanked you?  He was all ready to bury the hatchet, and you shoved it right back in his face! Why?' I was shouting now, but I couldn't stop myself. He turned his head away from me, staring at the opposite wall. He mumbled something, which I couldn't quite catch.

'What was that?' I asked quietly.

'I said I don't fucking know! It's just so easy to slip back into my old role, I don't know how else to act!'

'You can be yourself! You can be the person that I've got to know. Sirius is great, once you get to know him. He deserves a chance at least.'

'He's never given me one, until a few hours ago, at least.'

'Who cares about that? You know what, Severus? You might find that if you'd only give something out, you'll start getting it back. You can't expect everyone to give you a chance first. You take the first step for once. You might be surprised!' At that moment there was a loud knock at the door. I was aware that I had been shouting quite loudly, so I turned to leave.

'No, stay, Hermione.' He whispered. 'Come in.' He said more loudly. The door opened and Harry and Sirius walked in.

'We were, er, just looking for Hermione.' Harry said. Severus cleared this throat.

'Black, could I have a word, possibly?' I looked at Severus, wide eyed.

'Any time, Snape' Sirius winked at me, Severus cleared his throat very loudly.

'I'd like to apologise. It was wrong of me to be so rude this morning. I accept your gratitude, and if the offer is still open, I think it would be admirable if we put the past behind us and well, er, perhaps start at the beginning?'

'Alright, Severus,' Sirius said carefully, stepping forward. 'Here's to a new start.' He put his hand out and they shook on it, none of the malice that I had seen between them before present.

'A new start.' Severus echoed, a faint smile on his face. He turned to me, his face splitting into a broad grin when he saw me. I smiled back. I was genuinely surprised. If I had known that shouting at him would have this much of a response, I would have done it long ago, i.e. during first year. Mind you, I would have been too scared of getting expelled. I made tea for the four of us, and we sat around the cauldron chatting. The talk between Severus and Sirius was a bit formal and polite at first, but after half an hour or so they were making up daring and brave stories of the previous night's adventure, each actually making the other out to be a hero, which surprised me no end. Severus even managed a few words to Harry here and there, although Harry spent most of the time staring dumbfounded from me to Severus, as if we had each grown two heads or something.

A/N

Okay, that really is the end of the chapter. I hope that was long enough! I can't believe I've actually got this chapter up ahead of schedule as well. That's actually because I'm trying to put off my revision for as long as possible! But I get lots of nice lovely praise for doing this, but none whatsoever for doing my work. Okay, so there's the added problem of actually getting my university place next year, but that's what I'm sacrificing for you lot! (not really, don't stress, I'm just using this to rest from work, I've been revising all morning, but it's just sooo boring! Is it just me or does it take everyone else forever to come up with chapter titles? I'm starting to wish I'd just called them chapter 1,2 and so on! 

Thank you to tiz, ozratbag (x2!), kittykat52788, DragonFireAngelVWP, snapesophelia, sorceress, meeka and Sez for your great reviews!

DragonFireAngelVWP – Thanks again for the extra long review! Don't worry as long as you keep reviewing I won't make you eat vomit flavour beans!! Sure I will help you with your own fic if you want, just email me or whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Snapesophelia – The thing about Hermione thinking of Severus as a greasy bat is kind of how she's still not got over the fact that he was her Professor, because Harry and Ron always called him a greasy bat/git etc. I know it's really not a nice image is it? In the films his hair is not even particularly greasy! But if you like, I will omit every 'greasy bat' comment and put in 'snapesophelia's sex slave', just for you! Now that would be funny!! I guarantee that by the end of this story, Hermione will no longer think of Sev as a greasy bat! 

Keep up with the reviews everyone, and thank you for reading!


	12. Tea and sherbet lemons

Understanding

Chapter 12 – Tea and sherbet lemons (sorry that really is an awful chapter name.)

Severus was smiling as I shut the door behind Harry and Sirius. I walked back over to the desk and sat down opposite him.

'Well, I've got to say it, Severus, I'm proud of you.' I said. 'See what happens when you make an effort?'

'Thank you, Hermione.'

'What for?'

'For giving me a push in the right direction just then.'

'A push?! Hardly! I shouted at you.' I said in an undertone.

'Well, maybe that's what I needed. I can't remember the last time someone shouted at me like that. I'm used to threats, and Unforgivable curses, but never shouting.'

'Maybe it shows I care.' 

'Do you care?'

'Don't be daft, Severus, of course I care about you.' I laughed.

'Why?' He asked. I thought he was joking, but when I looked into his eyes I saw that he wasn't.

'Why not?' I replied, skirting around the question with another of my own.

'Why not?' He echoed. 'Don't get me started. I've treated you and your friends like dirt for seven years.'

'Just because you hold a grudge well, doesn't mean that everyone does, Severus. Honestly, I understand the position you were in. It's all forgotten now. Like you said to Sirius, it's a new start. We need to let go of the past.'

'It's not just the past though, is it Hermione? Only last night, just when we were getting on well, I went and fucked it all up by kissing you.' His voice was raised, but he seemed to be shouting at himself rather than me.

'Do you have to heap all the blame on yourself? We kissed each other!'

'Well that may be the case, but you only did it because you felt sorry for me.' He seemed really angry now, but I didn't know who his anger was directed at, himself, or me. 'I poured my heart out to you, and you thought you'd give the sad old man a little bit of attention to make me feel better.'

'Shut up! You know it wasn't like that! You listen to me, Severus Snape. I have never, ever pitied you. You're not a sad old man. We kissed each other, and whatever you say I'll not regret it. I kissed you because I wanted to, nothing more, nothing less.' With that I walked out, slamming the door for effect.

I walked slowly out of the dungeons, lost in thought. Men, who needed them? Honestly, I couldn't believe that a man who appeared on the surface to think so much of himself, to be so unswervingly proud, could, underneath all those layers, actually think that the only reason I would dream of kissing him was out of pity. Pity! If there was one thing I never did if I could help it, it was pitying people. After all, making the best of a bad situation was the one thing we had to learn from. Okay, so Severus had grown from a bad childhood, but why would I pity him because of that? Throughout my life in the wizarding world, my origins had been looked down on by so-called pure blooded wizards, perhaps if they hadn't been so busy hating me, they would have pitied me. But for what reason? Surely it didn't matter what you were born as, if you were a good person. I wasn't quite sure how my confused thoughts had travelled from me supposedly feeling sorry for Severus to wizarding prejudice, when I bumped into Professor Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall.

'Hermione, good evening.' He said, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

'Good evening, Professor.' I replied.

'Please, call me Albus. We're equals now.'

'Okay……Albus.'

'Would you like to join me for tea in my office?' He asked politely.

'Er, yes of course.' I answered, and we set off through the corridors.

I seated myself by the roaring fireplace, as I was offered tea, and then sherbet lemons. I declined the sherbet lemons, after deciding that they didn't really go with tea.

'How is the work on the potion going?' He asked me as he took a seat.

'Fine. Do you know about it then?' I asked, even though it was obvious that he did.

'Yes, yes. Severus has explained it to me. I gather it was you who discovered it?'

'Well, yes, I suppose so, but it was my handbook really, it just pointed out the obvious.' I sipped at my tea.

'Not at all. It must have been you who chose to follow the path of Harry and Voldemort's brother wand cores.'

'I thought about other possible routes, but it seemed to me that the wand cores are a major weakness of Voldemort's.'

'Very true. Now, I'm working on gathering an army of sorts, everyone who is on our side, as back up when we go in. We'll need to gain the allegiance of the Dementors, of course. They will help gather up the remaining Death Eaters. If and when their allegiance is gained, we should be able to capture Death Eaters and thus severely weaken Voldemort's support. That way, even if we are unsuccessful with the original strategy, he will be prevented from drastic action. Although without the potion we can't destroy his powers, as a collective group we can seriously reduce his threat.' Albus finished, then drank from his tea cup, whilst sucking on a sherbet lemon.

'Sounds like you've got everything covered, Albus.' I smiled.

'These things never quite go to plan, in the end. Now, Hermione, had you thought of how the potion will be taken to Voldemort?'

'Er, well, originally, I suppose Severus would have taken it during a meeting, but now that's out of the question, clearly.'

'Yes,' He seemed to be prompting me to suggest my decision from the previous night.

'Or, I could take it, in my animagus form?' 

'That was what I was thinking. I don't know if Severus would agree to you going in his place, though.' He winked at me.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, the two of you do seem to getting on famously, don't you think?'

'Hhmmph. We were just arguing before I bumped into you. I don't think he thinks an awful lot of me.'

'What makes you think that?'

'He thinks I feel sorry for him because of his childhood.'

'And do you?'

'Of course not! He's a good man. But he can be so damned difficult sometimes.'

'I know that. I've known him for almost thirty years! But you're right. He is a good man. That side of him just needs encouraging every so often, that's all. Trust me, Hermione; Severus does think a lot of you. He just takes time to let people into his life sometimes.' I smiled weakly in response, then went back to my tea as we sat in silence. Then, who should burst from the moving staircase but Severus himself, black robe flapping out behind him.

'Ah, Severus, good evening. I think I'll just leave you two here. Yes, I could do with a visit to see Professor Sprout's new batch of mandrakes. Goodbye.' With that, Albus turned and shot out onto the moving staircase, leaving Severus and I awkwardly avoiding one another's eyes. He sat down in the chair that Albus had just vacated, and helped himself to a sherbet lemon, which was very out of character. I sat and stared at him. He said nothing. For five minutes, we sat in silence. I began humming a tune to myself. I would not be the one to crack first.

'Hermione, I need to know, were you telling the truth when you said you wanted to kiss me?' He asked quietly after a further five minutes.

'Of course I was. Why would I lie to you?'

'Well, I've just been racking my brains and I can't think of a single reason why you would want to kiss me.' He laughed.

'Severus, the most simple reason of why I kissed you was because I just couldn't resist. Are you happy now?'

'I don't understand. What couldn't you resist?' He had one eyebrow tilted upwards, and from the glittering in his eyes I could tell he was teasing me now.

'Well,' I said, mentally compiling a list. 'There's your voice for a start. And the whole dark, formidable image thing. I'd be lying if I didn't say it was utterly irresistible.' I said with a big grin on my face.

'What voice? You mean this one?' He growled.

'Er, yes. Has no one ever mentioned it before?'

'Well, you know, only in my fan mail.' He smiled a wide, false grin and tossed his hair, in manner of Gilderoy Lockhart. I was lost from that moment, the image was just too amusing. I was doubled over in laughter.

'Honestly, Hermione. You really are something else.' He leaned over and kissed me on the nose, which only made me laugh even more, for some reason. While he was in a good mood, I decided to tell him about my decision.

'Severus, I need to tell you something, more serious.'

'What is it?' He asked suspiciously.

'I decided, and Albus agrees, that I should be the one to take the potion to Voldemort.'

A/N

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I've had an idea for a new story pop into my head this week, and I can't get it out! Still, this story will probably be over by the time it gets to twenty chapters, so I can concentrate on it then.

Thanks to Ponine, DragonFireAngelVWP, LadyBrannon, OzRatbag2, kittykat52788, sorceress, Luna Writer and StarGazr! Severus loans all round (if you want him!) if not you can borrow Harry, or Sirius, or whoever takes your fancy! If you want Dumbledore, though, I will start to seriously doubt your sanity. Of course, I'm sure he's really good looking if you squint a bit, and forget the fact that he's 150 years old!( 

Ponine – The 'new start' thing was supposed to be kind of ambiguous, it was really said to Sirius, as they were starting over, forgetting all about being enemies at school. But Severus looked at Hermione straight after to kind of imply that they also should have a new start, because he acted like such an idiot when he flew out the room the day before. I hope this clears it up!

DragonFireAngelVWP – Teachers have a habit of setting loads of work at the worst time, don't they? Fortunately, I have finished all my coursework before Easter, and I leave school forever in three weeks!! But, I still have to go back for exams. I will try and make the next chapter longer.

Thanks for reading, please review, or else I will force you to eat vomit flavoured beans!


	13. Nearing the end

Understanding

Chapter 13 – Nearing the end

'No way.' He replied after a short pause.

'What do you mean no way?'

'I mean no way, no how are you taking that potion. I'll take it myself.'

'Don't be stupid, Severus. You can't take it yourself. At least not without being killed.' I reasoned.

'Your point being?'

'My point being that I am taking the potion, not you.'

'Over my dead body.'

'Oh, come on Severus. Grow up. It makes sense for me to take it.'

'I hardly think I'm the one being immature, Hermione. I always assumed I would be the one to take it. You're the one who's fighting over this potentially fatal task like it's a fairground ride.' He narrowed his eyes at me, his voice dangerously silky.

'What? Why can't you think about it reasonably? You know I should take it. I can go without being seen. Why are you so desperate for me not to take it?' I could tell I had struck gold from the immediate change of look on his face. He looked normal to the untrained eye, but I could tell from the slightest softening in his eyes that I had hit a sore spot. His eyes suddenly darted away nervously.

'I merely think you are not experienced enough.'

'That's crap and you know it Severus. Albus agrees that I should go. Why don't you?'

'Do you really want to know why I don't want you to go? Do you, Hermione?' He shouted.

'Oh, forget it Severus. This is like trying to open a box of explosives with a….' I hadn't finished my sentence when he sprung out of his chair and over to me. For a moment of complete insanity I thought he was going to hit me, but I caught the look in his eye for a split second. It was a look I had never seen before in this man's eyes. I had never even thought it possible. Before I could even begin to process these thoughts he was kissing me hungrily, as thought his life depended on it, as though I was oxygen after spending his whole life suffocating. For seconds I couldn't respond. I was shocked, I hadn't expected anything like this. When I got over the shock though, I was kissing him hungrily back. This was the most passionate, the most amazing experience of my life, up until then. Our mouths and tongues crashed together in a frenzy before we both began to slow down. A low moan came from the base of his throat, in my experience the most beautiful sound my ears had ever heard. Then he stopped moving his mouth against mine, and our foreheads, noses and lips remained pressed together. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, and his heart beat where my hand was on his neck.

'That's why I don't want you to go.' He murmured.

'I'm still going.'

'I knew you'd say that. Kissing you was just my last ditch attempt to get you to let me go.' He smiled. 'I suppose it didn't work.'

'Oh, so that was what it was,' I laughed back. 'Just your 'shock' tactics. Nothing more.'

'No,' He replied seriously after a pause, his voice barely a whisper. 'No, it was an awful lot more.'

'What's going on here, Severus?'

'I don't know.'

'Maybe….'

'Maybe what?'

'Maybe we should hold this off, until all this is over. Everything is just so volatile at the moment, I just think….' I trailed off.

'Well, it won't be for as long as you think.'

'What do you mean?'

'Before I got, er, distracted, I came up here to tell you that I've just discovered a way to cut a massive corner, without much effect on the potion. We could have it ready in three days.'

'Really? That's good news, I suppose.'

'Yes. Listen, we'd better leave before Albus comes back and finds us like this.' He lifted me up to standing, before taking me by surprise yet again and kissing me, long and slowly, before we walked out of the office without a word.

As we reached the bottom of the moving staircase, I saw someone coming along the corridor towards us, flaming red hair flying out.

'Ron?' I called to him.

'Hermione? Is that you?' He came running up, and pulled me into a hug. 'I just arrived. I was going to see Dumbledore.'

'Oh, um, he's not in his office.' I said, my facing going bright red as I tried to look as if I hadn't just been necking our ex-Potions master in the Headmaster's office.

'Er, right. So what were you doing in there?' He asked suspiciously, his ears turning pink.

'Well, um, you know. Anyway, I'll see you later, Ron, We've got to be going.'

'Weasley, You'll find Professor Dumbledore in the Greenhouses.' Severus added, uncharacteristically helpful as I walked off. I turned back to see Ron staring dumbfounded after us. I didn't know if it was my behaviour that had shocked him, or Severus being more than civil to him. I began to laugh as we turned the corner.

'I think you were right Hermione.' Severus said when we were out of earshot. 'Being polite gets much more of a reaction than being downright evil.'

********************

We worked flat out on the potion for the next two days, adding new ingredients at times varying from exactly two seconds to an hour. The dungeons, usually stone cold, were hot and muggy because of the potion, which had started to smell like unwashed socks. Neither of us left the dungeons during those two days, the house elves brought meals and we took it in turns to sleep. There was a heat wave going on outside, we had been told, but no one had left the castle, on Dumbledore's orders, since he had an idea that Hogwarts was being watched. He didn't want Voldemort to know the number of people who were gathering in the castle, because the surprise element was a big advantage. For people were arriving at the castle all the time now, via the floo network. Not that Severus and I had seen much evidence of that, however, being holed up in the dungeons day and night, but on occasion new people would stop by. Some were people we mutually knew, such as the entire Weasley family, Remus Lupin and various Ministry members. 

Occasionally, people who I didn't know would stop by and Severus would introduce them to me as workers at the Department of Mysteries. Some of the people who dropped by were old acquaintances of Albus, who wanted a more technical break down of the potion. But even the most friendly that came by stayed only for ten minutes, before the unwashed socks smell grew too much for them. So, for the most part, Severus and I were left alone in the stinking darkness of the dungeons, hardly the most romantic setting, but there wasn't much conversation anyway, since most of the time we were either preparing or adding ingredients, or one of us was asleep.

'I'm so sick of this.' I said, rubbing the back of my neck as we waited to add the final ingredient, one of Fawkes' tail feathers. 'I can't wait for it to all be over.' 

'Neither can I.' Severus replied, catching my eye, his eyebrow raised. We both looked away immediately. This had been happening constantly over the past two days. Every time either one of us attempted to start a conversation, in this pathetic existence, even the most tame of comments could be interpreted as a sexual innuendo. With each passing moment it really was growing unbearably hot, and even though I hadn't showered in three days and I stank of unwashed socks, and my hair, well I didn't even want to think about the state of my hair, but even through all of this it was driving me insane to be so near Severus and not be able to touch him. I kept thinking, why the hell did I ask to stall until all this was over? I wanted to just come out with and tell him that I didn't care any longer, that I was so desperate for him that I didn't want to wait another second, but the only thing holding me back was the sheer repulsiveness of the way I felt and probably looked, and a faint impression that something in the potion was acting as an aphrodisiac and I would regret it the second I left the room.

There was a knock on the door and Albus came in, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

'How is everything?' He asked, winking at me. Every time I had seen Albus in the last two days, he had an annoyingly superior look on his face, as if he knew something I didn't. My mind kept settling on the very disturbing thought that he knew exactly what had gone on in his office the other day, which I found extremely embarrassing.

'We're adding the final ingredient in exactly 8 minutes and 43 seconds.' Severus smiled slightly at him as I looked away.

'Good. And then?'

'Then it cools for twelve hours before we can put some in a vial, ready to be taken.'

'Excellent. We're having a bit of a formal dinner in the Great Hall at 8, so I would be delighted if you would both attend.'

'Er, well, okay then, we'll be there.' Severus answered after I nodded to him. It would be good to finally get out of here and see everyone else.

'Goodbye, Severus, Hermione.' Albus said, and walked out again.

************

It was heavenly to shower at last after all that time. I stood under the hot water for what felt like hours, until I finally felt that the unwashed socks smell was out of my hair. I took the time to dry my hair naturally, with sleek-easy potion, as drying spells tended to leave my hair frizzy. I left it loose and put on a knee-length black dress, just to celebrate getting out of the dungeons, and also just because I could. When I was ready I heard a knock on my door.

'Good evening, Hermione.' Severus said, looking extremely slick, all in black as was usual. 'May I escort you to the Great Hall?'

'Of course you may, Severus.' I replied, linking my arm through his and shutting the door behind us.

The castle seemed unusually empty until we reached the Great Hall. The room was lit up with thousands of levitating candles, and the roof was pale blue with no clouds in sight. A large circular table sat in place of the four house table, in the centre of the room. Seated around it were around forty witches and wizards, many of whom had been down to the dungeons in the last two days. They were all mostly quiet, with the odd mutter to be heard, and most of them looked up as we entered. There were two empty seats to the right of Albus, which Severus and I took. I smiled hello to Harry, Ron and the Weasley family, then Albus caught everyone's attention with a spoon against his goblet.

'Welcome, Witches and Wizards. We are gathered here on the Eve of what will surely be the end of the conflict in which we have lived in for the last twenty five years, one way or another.'

A/N

Wow! I now have 60 reviews!!!!! (although two of you sent the same one twice!)

Millions and millions of thanks to Akari, Dusky Feline, PlaYbOiBuNnY69, snapesophelia, Raquelos, Sez, Luna Writer, Ponine, LadyBrannon, Kittykat52788, DragonFireAngelVWP, sorceress and StarGazr for all your reviews.

Akari – I think I would like the title 'Queen of Cliffhangers'! Maybe I should start putting it on my postal address!

Dusky Feline – I know it moved a bit too fast, but you're right, it has to in fanfiction! As for the grammar, I know about that too from the green squiggly lines on my computer, but it seems to take ages to sort out, and the computer's suggestions make no sense! A chocolate covered Severus is being shipped to you as we speak!

Luna Writer – I don't know why I didn't answer your question, I must have had a temporary brain block! Anyway, she was just going to be a black cat, but then I thought, hey, maybe she should be invisible! So, there you go. On your other review, strange as it may seem, I am actually right on account of Dumbledore's age. JK Rowling said in an interview that he is 150. You can find the evidence on www.mugglenet.com if you don't believe me! I don't know how this fits in with Nicholas Flamel.

LadyBrannon – Yes, he does have the sexiest voice ever!

DragonFireAngelVWP – Practically all of my spare time is being taken up with this story at the moment! But, we are nearing the end! (hence this chapters title!) I hope you still have time to read and review with all your projects! It's good that you are back in swimming. You hadn't told me before. Keep up the long reviews!

Okay, next chapter will be a good one, but won't be up for another week probably. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Bye!


	14. The Last Supper

Understanding

Chapter 14 – The Last Supper

'You may all count everyone in this room as both a friend and an ally.' Albus continued. 'However, there is one person who has not yet been introduced as such.' I saw him wink slightly in Harry's direction, before putting his two index fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly. At his call a large black dog trot in, coming to a stop at Harry's side. A few people were exclaiming in surprise, one or two even laughing.

'Alas, friends, I have not finally cracked as some of you may be thinking. As most of you have no doubt heard whispers of, this dog is none other than a very alive, very innocent Sirius Black.' With that, Sirius transformed and took a seat, to many gasps of shock, although not really displeased shock, to my relief. 'For those of you who have any reservations, Sirius is indeed innocent, although without evidence, he cannot be cleared of the crimes of one Peter Pettigrew.' Everyone seemed to accept this, people around Sirius were offering him their hands. 'Now that this has been cleared up, we will eat, I think.' He smiled all round and then clapped his hands together once, at which point dozens of plates full of food appeared on the table, and everyone began to talk and eat.

I piled roast beef, Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, and dozens of different vegetables on to my plate, along with some delicious looking gravy and began to tuck in. The unwashed socks smell from the dungeons had certainly put me off my food, although I hadn't actually noticed until now. Although the food was lovely, it seemed to finally be sinking in just what I was about to do tomorrow. Before I had been concentrating on finishing the potion, ignoring everything that would come afterwards, but now that the potion was done and dusted, the next task on my list suddenly seemed very real. It wasn't that I was scared, because believe me, I would much rather it was me taking the potion than Severus. I was more struck on the enormity of my 'mission', and just what would happen if it all went wrong. Many people around the table seemed almost excited about the battle ahead, laughing and chatting around the table. I looked across at my best friends in the world, Harry and Ron, and realised that I didn't even know if they knew that it would be me taking the potion. Everything had changed so much in the three weeks since we had left Hogwarts. 

Ron was laughing and joking with his elder brothers, while Harry was sitting between Sirius and Ginny. Harry and Ginny were both sitting in silence, staring into the distance. I noticed that they seemed to be sitting a little bit closer together than was normal, their heads were only a few inches apart. Then I saw the dreamy at the same time as worried looks mirrored on their faces, and I wondered with surprise why I had never noticed this before. Probably because I had spent most of the last year in the library, studying for NEWTs. I caught Harry's eye, then nodded in Ginny's direction, grinning. Harry grinned back and nodded. Then he did the same, nodding in Severus' direction, and grinning widely. I could feel my cheeks burn up, as I cleared my throat loudly and went back to my food. I heard Harry's laugh from my side of the table. I hadn't realised this thing I seemed to have developed for our former Potions master was quite so obvious. But then again, Albus seemed to know somehow, as he kept winking at me every time I caught his eye, and I wouldn't put it past him to broadcast it in the Daily Prophet, which I hadn't read in ages.

I stole a glance at Severus, who was eating his meal and carefully avoiding people's glances just as I was trying to do. A loud conversation was going on about the final battle against Grindelwald in 1945, between the selected few who had been around to witness it. I tried to listen in but my attention kept sliding to the man next to me instead of the talking, so I kept missing the punch lines of all the jokes and had to laugh along with them, not having a clue what I was laughing at. 

When I had finished my meal the conversation was still going on and I still hadn't managed to catch a single punch line. I found myself wanting to escape, even though I felt that I should be at least trying to be sociable. But, being a muggle-born and being friends with Harry Potter throughout my Hogwarts days, I hadn't really known a time in the wizarding world totally without war of some kind. Everything I had known in this world would change tomorrow, one way or another. I supposed Harry must be thinking in a similar way, he hadn't known a time of peace in this world either, and so much rested on him, more than that which rested on me.

'Erm, I've got some things to do, so if I could excuse myself?' I said at a convenient lull in the conversation.

'Yes of course, Hermione. Sleep well.' Albus said, winking at me, again. I stood up quickly and rushed out of the room into the Entrance Hall.

'Hermione!' I heard someone shout. I turned around.

'What?'

'I need to talk to you.' Harry said, walking towards me. 'Dumbl…Albus told me what you're going to do. I wanted to wish you luck.'

'Thanks.'

'Are you okay, Hermione? Only you seemed a bit, well, quiet at dinner.' He said, seeming to try and prompt some sort of confession from me.

'I'm fine, Harry. Why do you ask?' 

'Well, I've talked to Albus quite a lot recently, and I've spent most of the last two days with Sirius, and both of them seem to think there's something going on with, um…..'

'With who? Come on Harry, spit it out.' I said impatiently.

'With Snape, Hermione. With you and Snape. But if I'm way off beam, I'll just shut up.'

'Oh God, Harry, it's all just so…I don't know what to do.' I said, scraping my hair back from my face. 'Are you angry with me?'

'No! Why would I be angry with you?'

'You hate him, you and Ron always hated him.'

'I don't hate him.' Harry said calmly. 'He's on our side, and I trust him. Maybe I don't quite like him. But if there's one thing all this has taught me, it's that everyone on our side has got to stick together, no matter what. If we can't even get on with people on our side, how can we have a hope of uniting to defeat the other side? You're not stupid, Hermione, and if you can see that something is there, it must be there. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that whatever makes you happy, just go for it. You're one of my best friends and I just want to see you happy.'

'Oh, thank you Harry.' I said as I pulled him into a hug. 'And congratulations on you and Ginny, by the way. When did that happen?'

'Officially, on the Hogwarts Express. But it's been going on for a lot longer, if only inside our heads. In times like this, you can't keep these things to yourself. Something could happen in an instant, to make you regret not telling people how you feel for the rest of your life. At least, if something happens to me tomorrow, she knows how I feel.'

'She's a very lucky girl.' I smiled.

'Thanks. Goodnight, Hermione. And good luck.'

'Goodnight.' I turned and walked back to the dungeons. Harry was right. Now was not the time to keep things to yourself. On one hand, I didn't know if this thing with Severus was just because of all the heightened emotions running around at this time. On the other hand, what if it was much, much more, and something happened to him tomorrow and I would regret not telling him how I felt for the rest of my life. But I still didn't know how I felt. I was using my head too much! What my body wanted was to just throw caution into the wind and leap into bed with him, but my head, as always, wanted to hold back until it was sure it wouldn't be hurt. I had reached the door in the wall and had just taken my wand out to open it when a voice shocked me out of my skin.

'Hermione.' Severus' voice came from right by my ear.

'Oh God, Severus you scared the life out of me!'

'Sorry. I wasn't trying to creep up on you. You were in another world.'

'Yeah, well, I was just, er, thinking.'

'Right. Are you going to go in, or stand out here all day?'

'Oh yes.' I said, recovering myself and finally opening the door. I walked in, more confused than ever about what to do. I flung myself face down on the leather sofa in frustration, wishing someone would just tell me what to do rather than have to suffer this mental battle. 

'Hermione?' Severus whispered just by my ear. The sound made me shiver from head to toe, which I'm sure he sensed. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' I said automatically. 

'No, you're not. Are you worried about tomorrow?' 

'No. Oh, Severus, I can't do this.' I said, turning over and finding my face inches from his.

'You can't do what?' He whispered, not making any effort to move away.

'This. I'm so confused. You know what I'm talking about.'

'Yes, but you said you wanted to wait, until after…..'

'I know I said that.' I jumped in impatiently. 'But now I'm not so sure.' He moved his face away from mine then, and went to get a glass of water. I sat up, my head in my hands. Silence echoed around the dungeon rooms while he drank from his glass.

'It has been all I can do, these last few days, to keep my hands off you.' He said, his deep voice breaking the silence. 'You said you wanted to wait until this was over, before we make a mistake. I could see your point. I've done enough things on impulse in my life, and had to live with the consequences, to know that this is one thing I do not want to fuck up. And now, you say you've changed your mind. Why?' He didn't seem angry, but his black eyes were boring into mine from where he now stood outside the door to what I assumed was his bedroom.

'What if you wanted something so much, more than you ever wanted anything in your whole life. You may have only one chance to get it. How much would you regret it if you didn't take the chance?'

What are you saying, Hermione?'

'I'm saying that maybe this is our chance. I want this so much, how can it be wrong?'

'Hermione, on my part, you've changed my life. You've brought out a part of me that I thought was lost forever. I could never regret this. But you're twenty years my junior. You've got your whole life ahead of you. I'll understand if you don't want to waste it on me.'

His eyes looked so heart-breakingly sad that at that very moment all doubts flew out of my mind. If I asked myself for reasons why not to, my mind would draw a merciful blank. I made the decision to ignore my head, for once in my life and follow my heart. And my heart was telling me, go for it, just walk over there and kiss him. So I did. I felt nothing but the sweetest relief as our lips met, moulding together as though that was the purpose they were made for. I didn't know exactly what Severus was thinking, but I had a pretty good idea as his whole body was trembling and I could feel him, hard against my stomach. I moaned softly as he began kissing my neck.

'Hermione, are you sure you want this?' He whispered.

'Oh, God, Severus, I've never been more sure about anything in my life.' I replied, as he reached behind him and fumbled for the door handle. As he caught it we fell through the door, kissing with a passion I'd never experienced before. We fell back onto the luxurious black silk of his bed as I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it from his shoulders. He slid my dress up and over my head while kissing my shoulders softly. I began to unbuckle his belt. I'd thought of nothing but this for the past two days, and I wasn't prepared to wait for much longer. He caught my lips in his for a long, luscious kiss as he unhooked my bra.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I just realised I didn't tell you how beautiful you look tonight.' He said huskily as he took my nipple in his mouth.

'Mmmmmm.' I replied.

'You looked wonderful in that dress. But you know what? You look even better without it.' He kissed his way down to my belly button, then came back up to catch my mouth in his. I moved across to suck on his earlobe as I hooked my fingers in his tight black boxers and pulled them down slowly. It was his turn to gasp as I gently ran my fingers along the length of his erection at the same time as I not so gently nibbled on his earlobe.

'Severus…..I want….._need you inside of me, now. Please.' I gasped as he slipped my underwear off tormentingly slowly._

'Patience is a virtue.' He replied as he positioned himself above me.

'I don't want to be fucking patient.' I whispered, hooking one leg around him to guide him closer. He kissed me one more time, his black eyes, glittering more than I had ever seen them glitter, staring almost awestruck into mine. I could feel myself nearly drowning in his eyes as we gazed at each other, between us the deepest understanding two people could ever achieve. Then he took me by surprise, as he entered me swiftly with one glide. This was surely the sweetest sensation I had ever felt, until that moment at least, as our bodies were finally joined. I gasped as he filled me completely, and we lay still, for as long as we could take it, as close to each other as a man and a woman can ever get. 

After only seconds, I could take it no longer and my hips began to rock towards him. We were moving as one, my legs wrapped tightly around him as he withdrew then thrusted back into me with all the power and friction exactly where I needed it, over and over again, until it was almost too much to take, my cries of pleasure mingling with his moans as they escalated. Each time I was close to the edge, he would pull back to a more tender rhythm, until I could take it no longer. We gazed into one another's eyes as we reached ecstasy together. I called out his name as I felt my muscles contract around him in my release, and he smothered it with a searing kiss as his hot fluid surged into me. Nothing I had ever felt could compare to this moment of sheer euphoria. My mind was blissfully blank of anything but contentment as separated slowly. 

He gathered me into his arms and pulled the silk sheet over us. Neither of us could do anything but stare delightedly into each other's eyes. Words had completely deserted me at that point. But, as actions speak louder anyway, I took his mouth in mine and kissed him, long a slow, to try and convey exactly how I was feeling. Then I buried my head against his chest, breathing his scent deeply as I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep of my life.

A/N

Oh God, was that really awful? I can't go back and read it or I'll chicken out and not post it. I need feedback, urgently, lovely reviewers, as I have no idea if this is okay or not. I mean, the last few paragraphs. I hope its okay. I had to keep looking up words in the computer thesaurus to make sure I wasn't using the same ones over and over again. Anyway, this is chapter 14, and it should go on till about 20 chapters, maybe 1 more or 1 less. I want to finish it before 21st June, which is only 6 weeks on Saturday!! 

Woohoo!! I have 70 reviews! Thank you extremely much to Alexial, ChishionoTenshi, StarGazr, LadyBrannon, kittykat52788, DragonFireAngelVWP, hpz26, Ponine, moonglow11066 and sorceress for your lovely reviews. Keep up the good work.

DragonFireAngelVWP – That was the longest review EVER! It's nice to hear about your swimming. Thanks for saying I am the best author yet! I think I might have a bit of work to do before I am as good as JK Rowling though! Don't worry, I promise I won't kill Hermione! Lots of drama coming up, though. It's always a big surprise when I click on a review link thingy and one of your massively long reviews comes up! You must write about ten times more than all the other reviews I get! This chapter is also a bit longer, I think.

Ponine – I hope this answers the question a bit about how Severus feels! More coming up on that front either next chapter or the one after, depending on how I get on.

Moonglow11066 – I'll let you in on a big secret here, I didn't actually know what she was going to open the box of explosives with! I couldn't think of anything that had a good enough ring to it, so I ended the sentence there to keep you all guessing! It was going to be something along the lines of a lit match, but if you can think of an ending with a bit of pizzazz (god I can't believe I just used that word!) tell me coz I was thinking about it for hours and came up with nothing! Oh yeah, and when I'm finished with this story I'll send Severus to you by express delivery.

Thanks to everyone and keep reviewing! Coz I'm feeling very generous at the mo, I've created several fully functioning Severus clones in my spare time, and booked every one of my reviewers along with their dream Severus on a luxury cruise around the world with spending money included. Hope you all have a nice time, while I'm slaving over my computer. Oh, and the Severus clones do not like too much sunlight, and are allergic to watermelon. Bye!!!!!!!!


	15. Trapped

Understanding

Chapter 15 – Trapped

I woke up warm and happy the next morning, the sun glancing in off my face, which shocked me at first since this was the dungeons, and there were no windows, or so I thought. But, twisting my head upwards I saw a huge glass window behind the bed, obviously magical, because the dungeons were underground. I couldn't manoeuvre myself very much, because I was nestling in the sleeping Severus' arms, and I was very content to stay there, thank you very much, even though I was wide awake and he was sleeping soundly. 

I was basking happily in the memories of last night when I was brought back down to earth with a jolt as I remembered the not so nice task set aside for me today. Then, I looked at the clock on the wall and realised I was late. I had originally planned to set off at 9am, but it was now 9:30, I had slept in. Severus looked so sweet when he was sleeping, the faintest trace of a smile still on his lips, that I just didn't have the heart to wake him. I knew he would be mad if I didn't wake him, but if all went well then I would be back soon enough, maybe he wouldn't even know I had gone. Still, though, I decided to leave a note, in case he woke up. I slowly and carefully removed his arm from where it was, pulling me to him. I put it back down on the bed, and quietly got up and dressed, in last nights clothes, which were lying crumpled on the floor around the bed. I found some parchment and a quill in his bedside desk, and quickly scribbled a note.

Severus,

You look so sweet whilst sleeping I can't bear to wake you. I've gone to deliver the potion, I'll be back soon if all goes well.

All my love, Hermione.

I set the note on the pillow next to him and tip-toed out, closing the door behind me. The plan was for me to floo to the Hanged Man, from the outside connected fireplace in the Entrance Hall. I picked up the potion vial from the classroom. It was tied to a charmed white silk ribbon, which would stay when I transformed. The vial itself was invisible and soundproof when it shattered, so it couldn't be noticed. The potion was a volatile liquid that would evaporate when in contact with air. I tied the ribbon around my neck tightly, and slipped my wand into my dress in case of an emergency. 

Then I headed up to the Entrance Hall, and flooed to the Hanged Man. I made sure to transform mid-journey, in case there was anyone at the other end. Thankfully, there wasn't, so I was able to slip out of the abandoned building and up the road to the Riddle House unseen and unheard. I willed myself to become invisible as I neared the sprawling house up on the hill. The old place was coated in dead ivy, and nearly all of the windows were smashed and boarded up. But worst of all was the feel of the place as I approached. I felt cold all over, inside my very bones. I realised at once that it must be the large population of Dementors that must be within the building. I shivered. However, I knew that as a cat, they would have less effect on me, which was another advantage of me delivering the potion. But still, I had no desire to be near any of those rotting, festering creatures.

I put them to the back of my mind and proceeded past the crumbling front door. It crossed my mind that there must be more than walls protecting this building and its inhabitants, but I supposed they wouldn't apply to animals, anyway. And Voldemort was certainly arrogant enough to believe that he could easily counter anyone who had the audacity to enter his lair. Inside it was dark, considering the bright sunshine outside, but then again Voldemort and the Death Eaters didn't quite seem the type to take advantage of the good weather by going for long walks in broad daylight. 

I actually hadn't a clue whereabouts I should be heading, but underground seemed like a good option, because there were the remains of candles everywhere along with some large footprints and a long, slithering line which looked like the path of a large snake. I padded silently through corridors and down flights of stairs. The path was surely that of a snake, judging by the occasional rat's skeleton littered around. The general air was getting gradually colder as I descended, and the corridors got darker. There were no magical dungeon windows here.

Eventually, I began to hear sounds, and voices. I came to the entrance of a cavernous space, a room with a high ceiling and eerie blue candles floating randomly around. A fire was crackling in the grate on a platform at the opposite end of the room. A high backed chair was facing away from me, towards the fire, and a large form was curled in front of it, basking in the heat. I drew close slowly, carefully. The form was an enormous snake, not anywhere near the size of a basilisk, but huge, none the less.

The high, cold voice carrying across the room from the armchair was one I had heard before, of course. It was Voldemort, talking to himself, as far as I could tell.

'They're terrified, Nagini. Terrified by the mere whisper of my name. Those muggle-loving fools at the Ministry of Magic still can't bring themselves to believe I exist, let alone take any kind of pathetic action against me. This battle, if you could call it that, will be over before it has even begun, Nagini.' He was speaking, I soon realised, to the snake, as he sifted through the pages of the Daily Prophet. 'This Rita Skeeter could be one of my own, from the way she writes.' He laughed an evil laugh, which made me stop and shiver where I was just a few metres from his chair.

There didn't appear to be anyone else in the room, so my task wasn't made too difficult. But the snake was a problem I hadn't foreseen, though. I didn't know if it would be able to see me, but even if it couldn't it would probably sense my presence. Well, anyway, the most important thing was to drop the vial and get out of there as fast as I could. I crept up to the chair, stealing glances around to check I could see no one around. The snake seemed to be asleep, or at least its eyes were closed. I sneaked round to the other side of the chair, where I could see a pale, pale face with those eyes I had heard so much about, gleaming a bright blood red. I looked away again quickly, glimpsing briefly at the snake to make sure it hadn't moved. It was as still as a stone.

Remembering my task, I batted one of my paws at the ribbon around my neck, until a claw caught the loop and I felt the vial release. I watched the floor carefully to make sure there was no sign. I noticed only the slightest disturbance in the air before me as the vapour dissipated into the atmosphere and into Voldemort's lungs. He only needed to breathe in a miniscule amount of the potion for it to take effect, and I was sure that he would have taken in quite a lot of what was spilt. I waited for a few moments, to ascertain that he noticed nothing different, then I slipped behind the chair and began to make my way across the room. The snake hadn't moved. I was just beginning to pick up some speed across the huge room, and I was slightly elated that I had dropped the potion without being noticed that I didn't notice when I dashed head first into something solid, staggering backwards into a sitting position. 

Why hadn't I been looking where I was going? It was someone's leg, I had rushed into without looking, and there was no way they hadn't noticed it. I slowly shifted my head to see who it was I had walked into, my heart beating a thousand times a minute. He was dressed all in black, but he was not wearing a Death Eater mask, so I could tell who it was. Someone I had seen before, but he did not know me. The one time I had met him I had automatically disliked him, although I knew nothing about him other than that his job was at the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. For it was Macnair, the horrible, blood-thirsty man who had been going to carry out Buckbeak's execution back in third year, had Harry and I not set him free, with Sirius. But now, as I looked up into his face with the biggest fear I had ever felt in my life settling down over me, there was one small, but very important physical difference to this monster of a man. It made my heart plummet to realise just what it meant, but there was a thick red scar running six inches down through his left eye, as though he had swung at with an axe.

But it wasn't the scar that made my heart plummet, it was the electric blue eye ball in that left eye's socket that was the problem. That eye was fixed directly on me, while the other eye, beady and black, was looking over to the chair by the fire. This man had a magical eye, and that magical eye was fixed directly on me. My only hope was that he had only just seen me, had not watched me drop the potion.

Whether there was actually a silent pause at that moment, stretching out for a few minutes, or whether he took action right away, I will never know. To me, the silence seemed to stretch out, and only my heart could be heard, beating deafeningly as I sat there, still, not thinking what to do, I knew there was nothing that I could do, but just waiting, I suppose, for the inevitable. Then, before I had a second to catch any movement, his wand was out and I found myself slammed against the cold, hard stone wall, and in the corner of my mind I heard the chair by the fire scrape back and the snake come to life. The pain wasn't too bad. I was a cat, remember, so I landed with a thump, but still on my feet, nevertheless. Another split second and a full body bind was cast on me, so I couldn't move, but I could still hear what was going on.

'What _are_ you doing, Macnair?' Voldemort sneered. I had to remind myself that he still couldn't see me, and had probably only heard me thud against the wall.

'My Lord, I saw an animal through the eye.' Macnair answered, staring disgustedly at me with the magical eye, his normal eye on Voldemort.

'I've told you before, you idiot man, there's no need to waste your energy on rats. Nagini will deal with them appropriately.'

'No, no, my Lord. You misunderstand me. Through the eye. I didn't see it through my normal eye. And besides, it was a cat, not a rat, and sort of ghostly silver.'

'What? Where did it come from? Invisible? Where is it?'

'Against that wall, my Lord. It ran into my leg. I didn't see where it came from, 'I'm not used to the eye yet, I don't look out of it all the time, my Lord.'

'Stop babbling, Macnair, and behave like the honourable servant you are.' He snapped, walking over to where Macnair was standing. 'Make it visible, I want to see what it is. Some spying contraption from that fool Dumbledore, no doubt.'

'How? I'm no great shakes at charms or transfiguration, my Lord.'

'You're no great shakes at anything, Macnair, except killing. Must I be cursed with such incompetent servants?' Voldemort said, looking to the ceiling. Then Macnair pointed to where I was. Voldemort took out his wand and quickly cast binding charms around me as I sat, slumped against the wall in shock.

'Well, it's definitely living, Macnair, but I can't seem to make it show itself. Perhaps it's an animagus, one of those pathetic muggle-loving friends of Dumbledore, come to try and spy on the greatest wizard that ever lived?' He whispered, but his voice still sounded harsh and cruel. All I could do was watch, hopelessly tangled in ropes, rooting me to the spot as he waved his wand over his head and brought it down to send a white spark in my direction. Suddenly I was sprouting upwards, into my human form, and I was no longer invisible.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't that filthy excuse of a mudblood friend of Potter.' He spat, while Macnair stood next to him, a grotesque smile on his face suggesting that he had struck gold by actually being useful for once. 'Thought you would try and be brave, get a little bit of information from our side, did you? Not so clever now, are you, you piece of filth?' I stared right back at him in disgust.

'She means nothing to me, my Lord. Should I dispose of her now, or shall I torture first?' Macnair said, leering at me in a way that almost made me sick.

'Shut up you idiotic fool. She's nothing but a lump of muck to me, but maybe she'll come in useful as a bargaining tool. I don't know. Maybe I'll go and have a nice think about this dilemma while you throw the filth into a cell. Don't mess her up too much though, Macnair, I might want her at least recognisable if Potter or someone foolishly comes looking for her.' At this Macnair's face drooped like a child who's just had it's sweets stolen, and Voldemort stalked off out of the room, pausing to sneer at me, although he had a look of barely disguised delight. I still had not spoken.

Macnair approached me, grinning evilly. But I knew that he wasn't allowed to kill me, so I wasn't scared of him. He ran his hand down my arm, his left eye whizzing around inside his head in a way that told me that he was looking underneath my now battered black dress. I couldn't reach my wand, unfortunately, it was wedged down the front of my dress and my arms were pinned to my sides.

'Get your hands off me, you piece of shit.' I spat at him, jerking my arms and legs madly.

'Shut your mouth, mudblood.' He hauled me to my feet roughly, tightening the binds around me. 'And I'll do what I like.'

'Fine, but don't blame me if my knee accidentally jerks, like this.' I took all my strength to bring my knee up to his groin. I smacked it pretty hard, before the binds snapped my leg back painfully. He stumbled backwards temporarily, a spasm of pain showing across his face before he recovered himself and dragged me down into a dark corridor, where I was gripped by cold again. About a hundred metres down the corridor, he opened a heavy iron door and slammed me into it, bolting the door behind me. He was gone, and I was trapped in this room. The room was quite small, about 2 metres by 3 metres, but the ceiling stretched up for what seemed like miles, to the room's only light source, a tiny window at the top of this tower. The floor was slimy, and the room was completely bare apart from the door. But, Macnair hadn't noticed my wand. I drew it out and cast an Alohomora on the door. The magic from my wand died before it even appeared. The room was protected against magic, it seemed. I sank back against the wall with a heavy sigh. I might as well get used to it, it looked as if I would be here for a while. If only I had brought a cloak, it was so cold in here. I was definitely glad that I hadn't let Severus go now, if he had, he would almost certainly have been killed by now. I hadn't bet on someone with a magical eye turning up. 

If I had thought this situation couldn't get any worse, I would have been wrong. Minutes later, a chill that couldn't be blamed on the weather settled on me. I didn't have to be able to see outside into the corridor to know that Dementors were gathering to guard the other side. I could feel the familiar slide in my thoughts towards the more morbid, which were typical of when Dementors were near. But this was worse, much, much worse. Suddenly I understood what people meant when they said that Azkaban would send you mad. It was as if a separate person within myself had come alive, someone who was completely self-pitying and every bad memory had come alive within me, going round and round in my head. I felt a bit like moaning myrtle, but the comparison somehow failed to raise a smile. I was powerless to stop it, and I realised how irrational I was being, but I couldn't stop. The voice in my head was hissing at me, cruel and pathetic at the same time.

It was telling me that Severus saw nothing in me, only slept with me because I handed it to him on a plate. After all, he knew just how to manipulate people to do what he wanted them to. After all, he was a Death Eater. How could he feel anything for me? I was just an 18 year old ex-student, I had nothing to offer him that he could possibly want. At first I could cling on to the fact that I knew it wasn't true, it was just the Dementors taking all my happy thoughts away. But after a while, as the last of my happy thoughts was sucked through the door and through the Dementors mouths, I was almost completely sure of it. I was nothing but a joke to Severus. He was laughing at me behind my back, his feelings were no different to those he had for me when I was an annoying, know-it-all Gryffindor student. That was my last thought as I fell to the floor, not knowing if I was falling asleep or unconscious on the slimy stone floor.

A/N

Loads of thanks to Ponine, DragonFireAngelVWP, ChishionoTenshi, kittykat52788, Static Wolf, StarGazr, Moony and Enfleurage.

ChishionoTenshi – I hope this chapter explains how she got him to take it. I said he wouldn't suspect her because he'd kind of never guess that a muggle-born would actually be able to get him to have the potion without him noticing. I don't know if he would know she's top of her class or not, but even so, he thinks he's like the strongest wizard ever, so the thought of a muggle-born poisoning him wouldn't cross his mind. 

DragonFireAngelVWP – I don't really get all this freshman, sophomore stuff. In case you can't guess, I'm English, so we just name our school years 1,2,3 and so on through school. So I'm year 13, which is the last year. I leave school forever this Thursday! I like swimming but I'm not particularly fast. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who read this and extra thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Less than 6 weeks to go till HP and the OOTP comes out. I can hardly wait!!!

Bye!!!


	16. Safe for now

Understanding

The first part of this chapter is from Severus' point of view, just to keep you all guessing over what's happened to Hermione! 

Chapter 16 – Safe … for now

I woke up that morning to find my bed empty. Obviously, this was normal for me, since I had woken up with my bed empty for most of the nights in my life. This particular morning was different though, because I hadn't been the only one in my bed when I had fallen asleep. I sleepily glanced around the room for any sign of Hermione, but my suspicions were correct. She was gone and so were her clothes, I realised, my heart sinking. However, a note was on the pillow next to me. Smiling, I read her note. I was slightly annoyed that she had left without waking me up, but then I realised I didn't know what time she had gone, she could have left hours ago. I grabbed my wand and cast a time revealer charm on the parchment, which revealed that she had written it at 9:30. I looked at the clock. It was now quarter past ten. Not exactly anything to worry about, yet, but she should have been back around that time, so I pulled on the usual black robes and left the dungeons, in anticipation of waiting until she arrived back through the fire in the Entrance Hall.

There were a few people gathered in the Great Hall, eating late breakfasts, so I sensibly stayed away. I didn't want anything to eat until Hermione was back anyway. I leaned back against the wall by the fireplace for a while, waiting.

'Ah, Severus. How are you, this fine morning?' Albus came down the stairs towards me, his eyes twinkling far more than was healthy.

'Not so bad, Albus.' I answered, keeping my face as neutral as possible, I was aware that he probably knew exactly what I had been up to last night, and the thought made me feel the closest to embarrassed I would ever come.

'What time did she leave?' He asked, winking slightly.

'Half past nine. She's been gone over an hour. Shouldn't she be back, Albus?'

'Hmm. It's best to just wait for the time being. If she isn't back in two hours, we'll have to go in anyway and follow plan B, with or without the delivery of the potion.' His eyes had lost the twinkle for a second, but now it was back in full force. 'And Severus, don't worry yourself too much.' With that he walked into the Great Hall without a backwards glance.

'I wasn't worrying, Albus.' I called after him. His laugh carried into the hallway, reverberating off the walls. I leaned back against the wall, completely ignoring the clock for my own sanity. Obviously I didn't want to admit it to Albus, but to tell you the truth, I was worrying quite a lot about where she had got to. It was possible that the floo hadn't worked and she'd had to get there another way, or she'd just been held up. Of course, she might not even have left at nine thirty, that was just what time she'd written that note. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind that she should be back by now, and that she was in danger.

People were beginning to traipse down the stairs and into the Great Hall now, everyone who had been at the meal last night. I fixed everyone who passed me with the fiercest glare I could muster. I knew I should be making an effort to be at least some where near agreeable, but to be honest I was very concerned now about where she was. The people who knew me already grinned broadly at my glares, my ex students averted their eyes as they passed, and the strangers either looked frightened or glared back. They all filed into the Great Hall and took seats at the big round table that had been there last night. I waited and waited, but she didn't appear through the flames. As time passed, I knew she wouldn't be coming, but still I couldn't leave. She'd now been gone almost two hours. I stormed into the Great Hall, raking my hair back from my face. I walked over to where Albus was standing behind his seat, obviously in the middle of some kind of speech, but I didn't care.

'Where the fuck is she, Albus?' I hissed, trying to be quiet but failing miserably.

'I don't know. We're just going to have to go in anyway.' He whispered. 'There's nothing we can do. We can look for her when we've sorted things out.'

'Are you trying to tell me that you think she's fucking dead?' I shouted, quite aware that everyone in the room was rapt in our conversation.

'No, Severus. Calm yourself down. I'm saying they've probably caught her, but I don't know what they'll do with her. But the worst thing you could do is go after her. That's probably what they're expecting.'

'I don't care. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her that I could have prevented, and I'm just sitting here doing nothing.'

'I can't force you to stay here, Severus, but if you're seen I suspect you'll be killed immediately, and we need you on our side.'

'I'm sorry Albus, but I can't stay. I just can't. I've got to go and find her.' With that I turned around and marched out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone in silence behind me. I threw some floo powder into the fireplace in the Entrance Hall and shouted 'The Hanged Man' at the top of my voice.

***************************************

(We are now back to Hermione's point of view)

***************************************

I sat slumped against the wall, semi-conscious and shivering, with no concept of time whatsoever. I could have been there for half and hour or a week, I had no idea. Then I felt the darkness lift slightly, and I could think enough to know that at least some of the Dementors were no longer flanking my door, if not all of them. I took a few deep breaths, letting the relief of not having to wallow in my worst memories any more wash over me. Then I carefully stood up on my weakened legs and walked over to the door. With all my strength I threw myself at it, in vain hope that it would somehow collapse and I could transform again and escape. The door, however, was very solid and didn't budge.

With the room magic-proofed, I couldn't see any way of me getting out. I just had to hope that everyone would continue with the plan and go in a defeat Voldemort anyway, and get me out afterwards. With a sigh of resignation I sat back on the disgustingly dirty floor. There was absolutely no hope of me reaching that window a hundred feet above me. I was staring in a trance-like state at the window when it suddenly burst off its hinges and came clattering down off the walls, the noise probably carrying through the whole house. I jumped quickly out of the way as the window crashed to the floor next to me, the glass shattering everywhere. Then I looked up to see a wonderful sight. An eagle was soaring through the window, its wings stretched out fully, gliding into the room. I knew it was Severus at once, the eagle was almost all black and its eyes were fixed with a fierce glare that could belong to no one else. 

He transformed a few feet from the ground and skidded on his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

'Severus, you shouldn't be here …' I whispered shakily, stepping towards him.

'Oh, Hermione … I'm so glad you're … I thought … Did you deliver the potion?'

'Sshhh. Yes, I delivered it, but I don't want anyone to hear you. They'll kill you straight away if they know you're here.' I reached him and pulled him into a hug.

'I love you so much, Hermione. I couldn't stand it if they killed you. I don't know how I could go on.' He whispered in my ear, gripping me tightly.

'I love you too, Severus, but how do we get out of here now? If someone comes in to get me, you're dead. The room is magic proofed.' I said hurriedly, before realising. 'Hang on a moment. How did you transform if it's magic proof?'

'The dark mark probably deactivates the protection charms, or something … but you're right, we need to get out of here, and now.' He thought for a moment. 'You transform, and I'll carry you out as an eagle.'

'I can't transform, remember.'

'Yes, sorry. I'll have to transform you then.'

'Can you do that?'

'Of course, hang on.' He kissed me on the forehead, then pulled his wand out. He transformed me into my cat form, then put his wand away and transformed into an eagle. Then he gathered the skin on my neck up in his beak, beating his wings powerfully as we soared upwards towards the window. His beak was clamped down on my fur so I didn't fall, and it was starting to hurt quite a lot. Outside now, I was able to will myself to disappear. It took seconds only to reach The Hanged Man, and we were flying through the window in no time at all. When he let go of me I landed on my feet and transformed, rubbing the back of my neck. Severus had transformed beside me, and was spitting bits of fur out of his mouth. To get to safety as quickly as possible I grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the mantelpiece, threw it in the fire and shouted 'Hogwarts'.

In no time at all, after spinning past dozens of fire places, I was spat out into the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, which was deserted. I gathered myself to my feet just as Severus shot out of the fireplace.

'Safe, at last.' I said, breathing deeply.

'Not for long.' He reminded me, standing up and brushing soot away.

'Maybe not, but for now, at least.' I said, walking over to him. 'Severus, thank you for coming to save me, I might not have got out alive otherwise.'

'Hermione, I've told you. I had to come. I meant it when I said I loved you. You mean the world to me.' He whispered.

'Oh, Severus, I love you more than anything. Even if you have hurt my neck.' I laughed. He smiled at me then, and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his neck, crying with the relief that we had both returned safely, and crying with joy at what I had found inside this man, who I had always assumed to be incapable of love, incapable of even feeling anything whatsoever. The feeling was the complete opposite of what I had felt earlier when the Dementors were guarding my door, as if all bad thoughts had now been sucked away and all that was left were happy feelings and thoughts. I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, which were smiling back at me with all the elation I felt. Our lips met in the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced, or probably would ever experience, before I heard someone shout.

'Hermione?'

I turned around slowly to see Ron and Harry coming down the marble staircase. A look of stunned disbelief was on Ron's face, whether it was because I had returned safely or because he had just caught me kissing our most hated Hogwarts teacher, I didn't know. Harry didn't seem to have noticed, and was smiling, relieved at my appearance.

'Hermione, thank God you're okay.' Harry said, running down the stairs towards me and crushing me in a hug as I let go of Severus. 'Did you deliver the potion? Everyone's getting ready to leave.'

'Yes, yes, I did it.' I said, smiling at Ron, who was still staring at me in disbelief.

'Good, come on, Albus will want to know you're here.' He said, walking over to a room next to the Great Hall. Ron followed him numbly. I shrugged my shoulders at Severus, and he put his arm around me as we followed them into the room.

A/N

Thank you to Chad Weasley(x8!!), ChishionoTenshi, Static Wolf, DragonFireAngelVWP, Ponine, kittykat52788 and mashnut.

Chad Weasley – Thanx for all 8 of your reviews!

DragonFireAngelVWP – Yes, I am English. Actually, it means I could get my OOTP copy about 8 hours before you, because of time difference, but I'm getting it delivered so I won't get it at midnight anyway. I have left school now, so I don't have to get up early, but I am doing lots of work so I get to my first choice university. Oh yeah, and I think the next movie is coming out next spring.

Ponine – He could see her because he had a magical eye, like mad-eye Moody. Magical eyes can see things that are invisible to others. Sorry if that wasn't clear, I get a bit carried away some times and miss things out.

Mashnut – Its okay, you won't have to eat vomit flavoured beans. You've reviewed now, that's the important thing!

Thank you to everyone, please review lots on this chapter, I want to get to 100. I'm on 92 now, so it shouldn't be too hard. The one hundredth can have a massive bar of honeydukes chocolate and a 10,000 galleon trolley dash in Diagon Alley, plus top box tickets for the Quidditch World Cup final! So hurry! Bye.


	17. How the mighty have fallen

Understanding

A/N – sorry about the delay!

Chapter 17 – How the mighty have fallen

'Ah, Hermione.' Albus said solemnly. 'It's good to see you safe and well. I advised Severus not to leave but clearly, he made the right decision after all. Did you successfully deliver the potion?' I nodded. 'Excellent.' He said, his eyes regaining some of their twinkle. 'Everyone is preparing to leave in around ten minutes. Hermione, you will be a part of what I have named the principal infiltration force.' His eyes regained a lot of their twinkle when he said that. 'It is comprised of eight individuals: myself, you, Harry, Severus, Sirius, Minerva, Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody. We will apparate to directly outside the Riddle House and enter. One other group will deal with any stray Death Eaters, another will try and convert the Dementors over to the light side. The final group, which Ron here is a part of, will break down any forces in existence over the vicinity of the building, allowing us complete control of all happenings within the grounds. Do you understand?' He finished, picking up his wand from the table beside him.

'Yes, I understand.' I replied.

'Good. Maybe you had better transfigure your attire into something more, um, appropriate?' Albus said, winking at me.

'Er, yes. Sorry.' I said, blushing. I pulled out my wand from the front of my dress and transfigured it into a set of plain black work robes. I slipped my wand into the sleeve and the five of us walked out into the Entrance Hall, where what looked like everyone from the dinner last night was gathered. I knew that what we were about to do would either make or break the entire Wizarding world as I knew it, but there was nothing I could do but put those thoughts to the back of my mind and go for it. The gravity of the situation seemed to be only just hitting me. This sort of thing had been part and parcel of living in this world for me, getting involved in the crossfire of Voldemort's plots to come back to power, and later his plots to capture Harry and take over Hogwarts. But this time was different, this was a direct assault on Voldemort, and I was directly involved. 

I felt slightly sick with anticipation now, but the knowledge was always there that I was a witch, I belonged in this world and I wouldn't have it any other way. Other people in my situation may have complained about the pressure they had been under since such a young age, but I knew that without the experiences and difficulties I had been through in my life, I wouldn't be the person I am now. Being constantly in danger and all the people close to me, as well as myself, having their lives in jeopardy had helped me to realise what's important. I had no doubt that if Voldemort hadn't kept up his threatening presence throughout my school years, the most important things in my life would be drastically different to those that exist now. I did watch some muggle television during the holidays at home, but it sickened me, sometimes, to see the importance placed on prejudices, even in the muggle world, and the significance of all the wrong things, money, power and looks, whereas the things I now knew to be more important: honesty, loyalty and friendship to name a few, seemed to pale in comparison. What sickened me even more was the thought that, if my life had followed a different path, all the wrongs things may have been important to me, too. Far from wishing Voldemort had never been born, I knew that as much death and sorrow he had caused to my world, his presence had had a positive effect on my life. Things were there that never could have existed without him. I had found love where no one could ever have thought it possible, with Severus. All of the powerful witches and wizards of the age had come together, forgetting their differences, to fight against the dark as a group.

I smiled to myself as the whole group moved outside of the castle and towards the front gates to Apparate. My group would be the last to Apparate, the group with Ron in it would be the first. They gathered in a group to the left of the gate, and I smiled my goodbye at Ron before he disapparated, and he smiled back at me as he disappeared with a faint pop. Then the second and third group got ready and disapparated themselves. Then my group were the only people left. We gathered in a circle, I was between Severus and Harry, and we linked arms and apparated as a group to around a hundred feet from the Riddle House. Severus took the lead; he and I were obviously the only ones who had been here before, although Harry was glancing up at the building with a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. 

We all followed in silence. Inside it was as cold as earlier, and as dark. There was no sign of anyone on the stairs down into the dungeons; I supposed that the other groups were taking care of that. My heart was nervously thumping in my chest as we slowly descended into the depths of this old building. Severus turned around somewhere near the bottom, reaching for my hand and giving it a quick squeeze before going on down the final flight of stairs. Harry was beside me, his face showing a courage and determination I hadn't seen before. As a group we reached for our wands and held them before us as we stepped into the cavernous room I had been in earlier that morning. The chair that had been facing the fire was now facing outwards; Voldemort was sitting in it, a grim smile on his face which contorted it unnaturally. He began to laugh as we moved across the room, a high cold laugh that sent shockwaves of repulsion through me, making me feel as thought I was going to be sick. Dumbledore now stepped out from behind me, to my shock he was smiling, his eyes twinkling.

'Well, well, well, Tom. I fail to see what is so funny.' He said levelly.

'Tom has not been my name for a long, long time.' Voldemort answered coldly. 'I was just laughing to myself about the perfection of the situation. Just as I am contemplating the best way to conquer Hogwarts, all that was standing, however weakly, in my way, has presented itself right in front of me to do as I wish. Now the most difficult decision remains. Who do I dispose of first?' He twirled his wand around, his eyes cold and cruel.

'Indeed, Tom. However, your arrogance once again will be your undoing.'

'My arrogance? How can one possibly be arrogant when they are the greatest wizard ever to grace this earth, with the only possible exception of my great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin? Since I am immortal, how can your collection of mismatched students and teachers possibly pose a threat? Now, now. Who to kill first? Perhaps I will give the Potter boy the last duel of his life, and show the rest of you just what I can do. Yes … boy, step forward, and I will finish off the one thing that has eluded me these last 17 years.' He looked expectantly at Harry, who froze, not with fright, but with disgust.

'No, I won't step forward. Why don't you step over here, _Tom?' Harry said, staring right back into his gleaming red eyes._

'_I_, step over to _you? I don't think so. You are speaking to Lord Voldemort, Potter. Mere chance has kept you alive all these years. Chance did not play a part in keeping my life immortal. I have met my destiny. Here, now, with your _friends_ watching, you shall meet yours.'_

'As you wish.' Harry said slowly. Then, quick as a flash, he took his wand over his head and brought it down to face Voldemort, shouting 'Expelliarmus!' I knew that he didn't intend to hit Voldemort with his spell, but he wanted two spells to collide in mid air to engage the two wands into working against one another. Sure enough, Voldemort brought his own wand down through the air, shouting out some Latin I had never heard before. Ghostly blue light burst from his wand, crashing into the red light from Harry's wand between the two. A crack like a gunshot sounded as the two spells hit, and dazzling violet light exploded all around them. Threads of the light then cascaded around from the beam connecting the wands, forming a sort of shell around Harry and Voldemort. A look of grim determination was on Harry's face as he gripped his wand, which I could see was vibrating in his hand. Across from him, Voldemort was looking both shocked and angry, but another look was shining in his red eyes. Fear.

A brighter bead of light was balancing precariously in the centre of the web of light, almost as though it was liquid. I could almost feel Harry's concentration in trying to move that bead of light, but it was stood still in the middle of the beam. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach when the bead began to slide, slowly at first, then gathering speed, towards Harry's wand. I could sense Harry's determination, but it just wasn't enough against this man at the height of his powers. I hadn't a clue what would happen if the light touched Harry's wand first. He hadn't taken the potion, so he should not loose his powers, but what damage would be done? The light droplet was gliding down the beam now, as the whole thing vibrated violently. An inch from Harry's wand, it stopped, quivering, before it plunged into his wand. The violet light all around exploded with the sound of gun fire again, and Harry flew backwards, slamming against the wall, his wand falling to the floor a few feet in front of him.

'Harry!' I screamed, darting forward.

'Hermione!' I heard Severus shout behind me. 'Get out of the way!'

I skidded on my knees to where Harry lay, feeling a white hot curse skim over the top of my head. I saw Harry's wands lying near, and made a split second decision. I had no idea if this would work or not. I grabbed the wand with my left hand, my own still held in my right. I waved both of them over my head, yelling the first spell that came into my head as they came down. Two bolts of golden light surged out of the two wands, smashing into an arc of silver light rushing towards me from Voldemort's wand. I hadn't known if this would work or not. My own wand contained the tail feather of a phoenix, though which phoenix I did not know. I held my breath as golden light exploded from where the curses had hit, splintering around in a kind of golden web. Almost immediately both wands began to vibrate violently. But I was not going to give up. With both of these wands channelling my power, could I force the light into Voldemort's wand? I stared at the light bead which had formed in the centre, with concentration I had never before felt coursing through my body. 

As I forced the light bead away from me, inch by inch, an eerie sound filled my ears. It was the most beautiful and the most bizarre sound I had ever heard, an unearthly music that could not be described. I knew immediately what it was. Harry had told me about the song of a phoenix, and I had read about it, of course, but nothing could have prepared me for it. It gave me a peacefulness I had never before felt, and gave me a power I could feel coursing around my body. I could tell straight away that the song of the phoenix did not give the same effect to Voldemort. His concentration had clearly been distracted away from the web of light, and he was glancing around, his eyes nervously jerking as if to see where the noise was coming from. Of course. The phoenix will always be a help to those who are pure of heart, and a hindrance to those who are not. Whatever happened, the phoenix would always be on my side, wherever it was. 

This thought filled me with a strength I could never have imagined. All else in the room had disappeared, all that mattered was that I get the bead of golden light to penetrate the end of Voldemort's wand. I could feel that the power had now swung, it was on my side. It was not just me standing here now, but the lives of all of the good witches and wizards who lived every day in fear of their lives, and all of the lives snatched away by the cruel, twisted man standing opposite me. The power was flooding through me as the light slipped and glided down the beam of liquid gold, very slowly. The wands beneath my fingers were red hot, vibrating fiercely as I channelled all of the power into them. 

The bead of light continued to move as the beam trembled and splintered, but never broke. Voldemort watched in a sort of horrified wonder as the light paused an inch from the tip of his wand. He seemed to be willing it to move back, but I was willing it forward with all my strength. Suddenly the light surged forward into his wand, and the web of light around us splintered and vanished. Voldemort was suddenly lifted into the air, spinning around like a sneakoscope, while what seemed to be droplets of dark green and silver light burst from his, dissolving in mid air. He was being lifted further into the air, spinning faster and faster, before he fell, abruptly, crashing to the floor. His wand landed with a clatter beside him, now no more than a stick of wood.

'Well, well, well, Tom. How the mighty have fallen.' Said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling in the dark.

A/N – remember, Voldemort isn't dead, he's just lost his magical powers.

Yay! I have exactly 100 reviews! Congratulations to Selania Slytherin, who was my 100th reviewer!

Thank you to mashnut, Ponine, ChishionoTenshi, Static Wolf, kittykat52788, DragonFireAngelVWP, snapesophelia and Selania Slytherin. Very sorry indeed but I don't have time to write individual comments, will try to with next chapter, but I have to walk my dog and have my lunch and get this chapter up! Only have time to tell kittykat52788 that we call them crisps in Britain!! Anyway, everyone review this chapter, and I must remind that there are only three weeks to go until I get my hands on my copy of HP + OOTP!!!!!!!! I can hardly contain my excitement. The only bad point is that when I've read it I might have to wait another three years till I get my hands on book 6! Bye.


End file.
